Summer Lessons
by HarnGin
Summary: AU: Sirius's will gives the Tonkses custody of Harry. Meanwhile, the ministry is forcing non-wizard-raised students to spend their summer taking "wizarding culture" classes from early morning until late at night. How does this affect Harry?
1. Unexpected Exams

Disclaimer: JKR's characters. My situations. Thank you, Joanne, for letting me play with them.

A/N: I wrote the story a LONG time ago. It is still rough in places, though. I hope to smooth those places as I upload. Hang with me; hopefully, it _will_ get better.

Chapter 1

Unexpected Exams

The last Friday of Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had finally arrived. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, given at the end of fifth year, had just ended the previous week and, unlike most students who were taking advantage of the fact that classes were over for the year, Harry had awakened early and, to avoid disturbing his dorm-mates, headed down to Gryffindor House's common room. A quick glance at the notice board alerted him to the fact that someone had placed a large flyer ordering all fifth year "muggle-born, muggle-raised, and half-blood" students to report to the potions classroom at ten that morning.

Harry hastened to awaken his dorm-mates, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, to tell them of the meeting. He spied a fourth year girl and asked that she awaken his best friend, Hermione Granger, and notify her of the required meeting. As far as Harry knew, they were the only fifth-year Gryffindors who fit the criteria of the meeting. He, himself, was considered a "half-blood" even though both his parents had been magical; however, since his mother had been muggle-born (i.e., born to completely non-magical parents), he was considered a half-blood. Seamus's mother was a witch, but his father was a muggle. Hermione and Dean were both muggle-born.

Once the four Gryffindors were awake and dressed, they hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. No other students were seated at the tables as most students either skipped breakfast entirely on non-class days or ate just before breakfast ended at ten (on schooldays, breakfast was served from seven until eight-fifty as classes began at nine; on weekends and holidays, however, breakfast was served from eight until ten.). Of the staff, only the librarian, Madame Pince, was present.

As Harry and his friends ate, they speculated on the purpose of the morning meeting. While they were eating, students from the other houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, slowly filed into the Great Hall and also began eating. Hermione, who could never stand anyone else knowing more than she, herself, approached the Hufflepuff table and asked the four students there, Hannah Abbott, Morag McDougal, Sally-Anne Perks, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, what they knew about the meeting. They were as clueless as the Gryffindors. She then moved to the Ravenclaw table where Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Steven Moon, and Lisa Turpin were eating. Upon inquiring, Hermione determined they had no information about the meeting either. She finally approached the lone Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. Zabini's house was notorious for its dislike of muggle-borns, and so, no one was surprised when the handsome young man glared at Hermione and told her to get her mud-blood self away from him. Huffily, Hermione returned to the Gryffindor table.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress, transfiguration professor, and head of Gryffindor House, entered the Great Hall and briskly made her way toward the head table. Hermione jumped up and hurried to intercept her head of house. Although Harry and the others were not close enough to hear the conversation, they could tell from her expression that Hermione was not happy with what her professor was saying. The two broke apart to go to their respective tables. When Hermione returned, the Gryffindors looked at her inquiringly. Hermione shook her head and said, "She wouldn't tell me anything except that Professor Snape would explain it all."

"Snape," gasped the three boys almost in unison. Severus Snape, potions professor and head of Slytherin House, was the most disliked teacher in the whole school. Although potions was a required class for first through fifth years, very few sixth and seventh years earned the required OWL scores to qualify to continue the subject at NEWT, Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests, level. Since an "O" for outstanding was required to continue in potions, of the Gryffindors, only Hermione expected to be in the sixth year class.

"Snape," answered Hermione resignedly.

"It couldn't be about potions, could it?" asked Seamus fearfully. "Dean and I aren't taking potions anymore."

"I don't think so," agreed Hermione. "Except for Harry and me, none of you plan on taking potions next year."

Harry saw no reason to let Hermione know that, although he needed to take potions to qualify to become an auror, he knew he had not done well enough on the exam to make it into the NEWT class.

"You don't think he's going to let us in?" asked Dean skeptically.

"No way," said Seamus. "He'd have to let Neville in, too." Even though Neville Longbottom was the worst potions student in the fifth year, Seamus and Dean weren't far ahead.

"We still have an hour before the meeting," said Harry looking at his watch. "Let's go back to the common room and rest before facing Snape."

Getting up with the three boys, Hermione suggested, "You could read ahead in some of your classes instead of just resting."

Walking with her through the door, Harry agreed, "We could, but how much could we accomplish? Just as we got started, it would be time to meet Snape."

"Besides," interjected Seamus, "until we know how we did on our OWLs, we won't know what subjects to study."

Reluctantly, Hermione had to concede the boys' points. As the four students climbed the stairs to the seventh floor where Gryffindor Tower was located, they ran into Ron Weasley, Harry and Hermione's best friend, and Neville Longbottom, the aforementioned bad potions student and the boys' fellow dorm-mate.

"Hey, where are you four going?" asked Ron sleepily.

"Back to the common room," answered Harry as he continued up the stairs.

"What about breakfast," inquired Neville.

"Already done," said Dean ungrammatically.

"Why so early," asked Ron.

"Got a meeting at ten," replied Seamus.

"What meeting?" asked Ron yawning.

"The one for muggle-borns and half-bloods," said Seamus going up the stairs.

"We'll tell you all about it afterward," said Harry.

At five minutes before ten, thirteen students representing each of Hogwarts's four houses were assembled outside the potions classroom door. After the others hesitated to enter, Blaise Zabini rapped briskly on the thick wooden door. The curtly familiar voice of their potions professor bade them to enter, which they did.

"Be seated according to the chart on the blackboard," said Professor Snape.

A quick look at the board told Harry that he would not be sitting with anyone from his house. In fact, he was surprised to see the room was divided so that no two people were side by side. Only the odd rows were occupied, and an empty seat was between each student.

Once each student was seated, Professor Snape glared at each of them in turn. "For the next two summers, you will spend a portion of each day learning necessary skills for your station in the Wizarding World," said the professor. "Some of you," he turned to face Zabini, "will be able to test out of some or all parts of these classes. Others of you," he glared at Harry, "will find yourselves in class each day from morning until night. Questions?"

Harry raised his hand and asked, "Exactly when and where are we supposed to attend these classes? I don't think my uncle and aunt will agree to take me anywhere… ."

Professor Snape glowered at him before replying, "Those of you who are not connected to the floo network will be provided with re-usable port-keys that will allow you to come and go each day. Any other questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" said Professor Snape resignedly.

"What exactly will these classes cover?" asked Hermione.

"That," said Professor Snape silkily, "depends on how you perform on the Wizarding Culture Examination. The exam consists of twenty-five questions and several translation exercises. With the exception of Question 2, any missed question will lead to a course subject for all those who missed it. For example, if a question were to ask, 'What are the requirements for obtaining an apparition license,' and only one person missed that question, that student would be the only one required to attend the apparition licensing class; however, if no one missed that question, the class would not be held. Any other questions?"

Again, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger," said Snape exasperatedly.

"When do we sit this exam?" she asked.

"Immediately," replied Professor Snape. He picked up several sheets of parchment and a handful of self-inking quills from the top of his desk and began passing them out. Once everyone had a copy of the exam and two quills, he said, "You have from now until 1:45 to finish this exam. Please leave any questions to which you do not know the answers blank. Do _**not**_ attempt to guess the answers. Once you have finished the exam, bring it to me and report to your head of house in the Great Hall. Mr. Zabini, you will report to Professor Sinistra. At two o'clock, you will return here for further instructions. There will be no need to discuss this examination outside of this room. Oh, and Miss Granger," he said looking at Hermione, "each of you is banned from the library for today and tomorrow."

Hermione looked horrified and said, "But, professor, I wanted to read ahead in charms and transfiguration..."

"You will just have to wait until Sunday then," was their professor's impatient answer.

"But, professor," interjected Hermione anxiously, "we go home on Sunday. The library will be closed."

"Then you will just have to do without those particular books won't you," snapped Snape. "Begin!"

The students turned over the exams and began answering the questions. The first few questions were simple enough since they asked about blood and marital status as well as position in the family, but then the questions got hard. Short-essay type questions asked everything from the duties of the head of a family to how the minister for magic was selected. Included were questions about the legal and educational systems, modes of dress, child rearing, and house elves. Harry found himself skipping quite a few questions as he truly had no idea of the answers. He wondered exactly when he was supposed to have learned this information.

After answering the final question, "Explain the different types of robes and when it is appropriate to wear them," only partially, Harry rolled up his parchment, picked up the two quills he had been given, and walked up to Professor Snape who held out his hand to take the parchment. Harry gave the test to his professor and placed the quills on the desk. He then turned to exit the room. Only four students were still writing, including Hermione. From the panicked expression on his best female friend's face, Harry gathered even she, who was often teased for appearing to "know everything," was having trouble answering some of the questions. Harry quickly exited the classroom and went to the Great Hall to report to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall checked his name off her list and told him to join his classmates for lunch at their house table.


	2. Results and First Lessons

Disclaimer: Thank you, JKR, for letting me play with your characters.

I was so excited to see the number of people who added this story to their alerts and/or favorites lists. Thank you all. And to my reviewers as well.

Chapter 2

Results and First Lessons

"Where have you been all morning? Where's Hermione?" asked Ron as soon as Harry was seated.

Harry quickly filled his plate with food as he answered. "Didn't you see the flyer on the notice board this morning? All muggle-born and half-blood students had to report to the potions classroom for a meeting." Looking at his watch and seeing that it was almost half-past one, he began quickly eating the food he had selected.

"For what?" asked Ron.

"An exam to see how much we know about the Wizarding World," answered Harry. "We're not supposed to discuss it with anyone though."

"How do you think you did?" asked Neville curiously.

"Horribly," replied Harry after swallowing a drink of pumpkin juice. "I don't ever remember anyone even mentioning most of the stuff the test asked."

"Slow down, mate," said Ron watching Harry hurry through his meal. "They're not going to take the food away if you're still eating it."

Harry swallowed a mouthful of shepherd's pie and said, "We have to report back at two for instructions." Looking around the table, Harry grabbed a cheese sandwich and an apple.

"What're you going to do with that?" asked Ron.

"Hermione was still writing when I left. I'm betting she won't stop until Professor Snape forces her to and, if we have to be back by two, she won't have time for lunch," stated Harry getting up to return to the potions classroom.

When he reached the dungeon corridor that led to the potions classroom, Harry spotted Hermione coming toward him. "Here," he said handing his friend the napkin-wrapped food, "I brought you a sandwich and an apple." Harry carefully conjured her a glass of pumpkin juice to wash down the food along with a paper napkin.

"Thanks," said Hermione taking the food gratefully. She began to eat. Between bites she asked, "How do you think you did?"

"Awful," answered Harry remorsefully. "I've never even heard of the 'courtship process,' and I sure can't tell you the steps."

"I know," agreed Hermione. "And all those questions about the courts and politics. Shouldn't we have learned that in history of magic?"

"Probably," agreed Harry, "but Binns was always too busy covering the goblin wars."

Hermione quickly finished her lunch and banished the used napkin and empty glass. Then she and Harry made their way to the potions classroom where the other students were waiting. Since no one had passed them on the way to the classroom, Harry assumed the others had either taken alternate routes or never left. At precisely two o'clock, Professor Snape opened the classroom door and ordered them to enter.

"Take your seats," commanded the professor. The students hastened to obey.

Once everyone was seated, Professor Snape began pacing at the front of the room. He finally turned to the assembled students and said, "Your exams are being graded by your heads of house at this moment—Mr. Zabini, Professor Sinistra is grading yours. As soon as they are finished, you will be notified of your scores. In the meantime, we will discuss the importance of birth order in a wizarding family. How many of you are only children?" he asked.

Hermione, Harry, Blaise, and Hannah raised their hands. Professor Snape nodded. "How many of you are the only or eldest grandchildren on the paternal side?"

Harry and Blaise were the only ones to raise their hands to that question. Again Snape nodded. "Now, of you boys, how many of you expect to one day inherit a title since you are the only or eldest male child or grandchild on either side of your family?"

This time, Blaise, Justin, Seamus, and Terry raised their hands. Snape sneered at Harry and said sarcastically, "Mr. Potter, since you are the last of the Potters, do you not think you will become the lord and head of the Potter family?"

Surprised, Harry looked up. "I'm sorry, professor. I didn't know there were any special titles for me to inherit."

"And that's precisely why you need these classes," responded Professor Snape. "Mr. Finch-Fletchley," he said suddenly, making Justin jump. "Exactly what title do you believe a muggle-born can inherit?"

"My mother's father is a duke," replied Justin. "Since she's an only child and I'm the oldest grandson, I will become the duke upon my grandfather's death." Snape frowned but said nothing.

Hannah Abbott raised her hand, and Snape nodded in her direction, "Professor," said Hannah nervously, "I am the only child in my generation. Does that mean I will become the head of my family?"

"No, Miss Abbott, it does not" snarled Snape. "Your family's titles, if any, cannot pass to you. The heir _must_ be male. If no male heirs are produced in a generation, the first-born male of the next generation becomes the heir unless, of course, your spouse is head of his family. In that case, your second son will become the Abbott heir. As the eldest daughter, however, you will serve as a sort of regent. In other words, you will serve as if you were the title holder until the next heir is old enough to assume his position."

"To return to the original subject of birth order," said Snape as if it had been the students who had strayed from the topic rather than himself. "In our world, birth order is extremely important. The eldest son, of course, is always the heir; however, the declining birth rates can also make a second or even a third son an heir as well."

Snape paused to look around the room to be sure each of the students was listening to what he had to say. Frowning at Sally-Anne Perks, who was staring off into space, he continued, "As I was saying the eldest son is _the_ heir or, most often, his father's family's heir. A second son _could _be heir to his mother's family title, if any. In that case, he would also bear his mother's family name rather than that of his father.

"The eldest daughter is not unimportant, however. An eldest or only daughter, when properly dowered and educated, is highly valuable to any family."

The professor looked at Mandy. "Miss Brocklehurst," he said, "are you not the eldest or only girl in your family?"

Startled, Mandy's head jerked up and she answered hesitantly, "Yes, sir, but my father is the youngest son."

"And was your mother not an only child?" asked the snarky professor silkily. It was obvious to the students that he already knew the answer.

"Yes, sir, but her mother is muggle-born," answered Mandy.

"But her father is not," responded the professor. "Does your mother's marriage to a younger son not make your brother her parents' heir?"

"Yes, sir," replied Mandy. "Grandfather has already begun preparing Derek for assuming his place as head of the family and Lord Wollenscraft."

"And how old is Derek?" asked Snape.

"He's nine," replied Mandy.

Snape nodded in satisfaction. "A nine-year-old boy is more prepared to assume his place in our world than some of you. These classes are designed to correct this problem."

Before he could expound on the subject a knock sounded at the door. "Enter," called the potions master.

The three other heads of house and Professor Sinistra entered the classroom and walked toward the front. Professor Snape nodded at them and said, "Professor McGonagall will continue your instruction. I will see some of you tomorrow morning at ten for your first courtship lesson. Good day."

Secretly, Harry wondered just how much about courtship the greasy-haired, hooked-nosed potions professor could possibly teach them. Before he could carry this thought any farther, Professor McGonagall began speaking.

"When your name is called, please come up to the desk so that we may discuss your examination scores and provide you with your schedule of classes. The rest of you may talk quietly among yourselves," she said.

While McGonagall was speaking the other three professors were casting various charms and spells at the front of the room. Harry recognized the silencing charm and privacy bubble cast by Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and charms professor. Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and herbology professor, transfigured Professor Snape's desk into a work table and five chairs while Professor Sinistra, astronomy professor, conjured a pitcher of water and several tumblers. She filled five of the tumblers with conjured ice and added water from the pitcher.

"Miss Abbott," called McGonagall looking at Hannah, "please come forward."

Hannah walked to the front of the room. She and McGonagall moved to join the other professors at the work table. The five sat around the table. Although the other students could not hear the discussion between the professors and Hannah, from the way they were all behaving, they assumed Hannah's test and class schedule were being discussed.

Harry decided that the students were being called alphabetically, which told him that his would be one of the last names called. He moved to sit next to Dean Thomas and started a conversation. He barely noticed when Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Seamus Finnegan were called in turn and was surprised to hear his own name as Seamus walked past him on his way out of the room.

Harry quickly strode to join the teachers at the work table. "Ah, Mr. Potter," said Professor Flitwick. "I'm afraid your muggle upbringing has done little to adequately you for your role in our world."

The other three professors nodded in agreement. "Yes, indeed, Mr. Potter," said Professor Sinistra. "We have never had a student from an old, pure-blood family score so badly. As a matter of fact, your score most closely resembles a well-read muggle-born. I'm afraid you will be spending much of your next two summers in extra classes."

McGonagall pulled forward a class schedule as well as a summary of the results of Harry's exam. "Mr. Potter, I do believe you are the first person to ever miss part of Question 1; however, you seem to know quite a bit about apprenticeships, criminal law, the educational system, Latin, and house elves. You will not need to attend classes in those areas; however, you will be required to attend the classes in courtship and marriage, duties of a head of family and hereditary titles, etiquette, French, and politics."

His head of house handed him a time table reflecting the classes he needed to attend. A quick glance at it showed that he would be attending Professor Snape's courtship lesson the next day. He thanked the professors and left the classroom as Professor McGonagall called Blaise Zabini to come forward. Harry hurried back to his dormitory, grabbed five years' worth of history of magic texts and notes, and went to the common room to see if he could find the answers to some of the questions he had missed. Since OWL results would not be in until mid-summer at the earliest, no summer homework had been assigned to the fifth years, and so Harry was the only person in his year who appeared to be doing any serious work. None of his dorm-mates seemed to be around, and he vaguely wondered where they were, but forgot about it as he immersed himself in his first year history text and notes.

It was almost dinnertime when Hermione finally returned to the common room. Harry was just finishing with his fifth year history book as she joined him at the table they had claimed as their own.

"How'd you do?" asked Harry even though the witch seemed to be in a temper.

"According to Sinistra," began Hermione huffily, "the only things I know about are my position in my family and that my parents haven't put a marriage contract on file for me. The only classes I don't have to attend are French and the one related to being a family head. I'd have to take that one, but since I can never _be_ a family head, I can avoid it."

Hermione vowed to never admit to anyone just how angry the four professors had been that she had not just skipped the questions that she knew little about. They had claimed she had wasted both her time and theirs by attempting to guess answers to questions she was not expected to be able to answer.

"Do you realize," she ranted, "that we have to take exams on what we learn in these summer classes and that a comprehensive final exam will be given at the beginning of seventh year?"

"Really," said Harry surprised. "They didn't mention that to me. I guess I didn't think to ask."

"Do you realize that we also have to attend these classes on weekends?" she demanded.

"Does that mean we never get to rest or take a holiday?" asked Harry.

"No," said Hermione, "we can go on holiday. We just have to schedule around our summer classes," Hermione fumed. "Do you realize how wasteful classes on etiquette and courtship are going to be?"

"I think the classes may cover a little more than general manners, Hermione," disagreed Harry. He had actually gleaned a few things from his afternoon reading. The history books contained more than what Binns had covered in class, and, surprisingly, Harry had learned several things from them. "Though I have to admit, I can't figure out what Snape is going to teach us tomorrow in courtship and marriage."

"You don't think it's a thinly veiled sex ed class, do you?" asked Hermione fearfully.

"No," said Harry. "They'd get Madame Pomfrey to teach that one." Madame Pomfrey was the school nurse. She also taught classes in medicine and first aid to seventh years who planned to become healers.

"I guess you're right," said Hermione calming down a bit. "Let's go and get some dinner. I'm starved and I'm curious which classes everyone is taking."

A/N: Okay, for some reason, I was compelled to write journal entries about Hermione's experiences/opinions on her summer studies. Since I cannot decide if they would work as stand alone stories or not, I decided to let my readers decide. Following is the first entry.

**Friday, June 14**

Today has been horrendous. It started when that annoying fourth year girl, Romilda Vane, woke me up to tell me I had to go to some meeting with all the other muggle-born, muggle-raised, and half-blooded students in my year. The very idea is so discriminatory!

I hurriedly dressed and went down to the common room. Harry, Dean, and Seamus were waiting on me. We were the first students down to breakfast in the whole school! As they came in I asked Hannah Abbott, Morag McDougal, Sally-Anne Perks, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Steven Moon, Lisa Turpin, and Blaise Zabini if they knew the purpose of the meeting. No one did, and Zabini was _very_ rude to me.

When Professor McGonagall came in, I asked her about the meeting and she wouldn't tell me anything either. I could tell she knew all about it though. It was extremely vexing!

The meeting was in the potions classroom in Dungeon 5 and Professor Snape made us sit according to this weird seating chart.

Left Row

Table 1

Zabini (Slytherin)

Empty Seat

Harry (Gryffindor)

Table 3

Empty Seat

Hannah (Hufflepuff)

Empty Seat

Table 5

Brocklehurst (Ravenclaw)

Empty Seat

Turpin (Ravenclaw)

Center Row

Table 1

Empty Seat

Boot (Ravenclaw)

Table 3

Seamus (Gryffindor)

Empty Seat

Table 5

Empty Seat

McDougal (Hufflepuff)

Table 7

Moon (Raven)

Right Row

Table 1

Empty Seat

Me (Gryffindor)

Empty Seat

Table 3

Dean (Gryffindor)

Empty Seat

Perks (Hufflepuff)

Table 5

Empty Seat

Justin (Hufflepuff)

Empty Seat

Then Professor Snape told us we had to sit an exam on wizarding culture to determine what summer classes we needed to attend so that we will be able to function in our "place" in the wizarding world. I could hardly wait to get to the library to begin revising for this exam, but when I asked when it would be, the professor said right then! He then handed out the exam papers and ordered us to begin.

The exam was terribly difficult. I felt woefully unprepared. The only questions I could truly fully answer were the demographical ones (birth order, gender, etc.) and an easy translation from French to English. Hoping to at least receive partial credit, I wrote everything I could for each and every question. Before I could recheck my answers, Professor Snape snatched my exam from me and made me leave the dungeon.

Harry met me in the corridor. He brought me a sandwich and an apple and actually conjured a tumbler of pumpkin juice and a napkin for me. I was so hungry and, I admit, proud of him, that I failed in my prefect duties and didn't tell him off for doing magic in the corridors. Once I finished, I looked around, and, since no teachers were watching, I vanished the napkin and tumbler. Then we returned to the dungeon.

Professor Snape gave us a _looong_ lecture on the importance of being the first born male child. Honestly, doesn't the man know about equal rights? He then condescended to tell us that "an eldest or only daughter, when properly dowered and educated, is highly valuable to any family."

Git! That man is _soooo_ sexist.

Finally, the other heads of house and Professor Sinistra came in and Professor Snape left. Professor McGonagall told us to talk quietly among ourselves. The other professors used some basic charms to create an area to discuss our examination results in privacy, and then Hannah was called forward.

Harry moved over to talk to Dean! I don't know why he didn't come over to me, but I was stuck talking to that odd Perks girl. Honestly, we have nothing in common other than both being muggle-born. I don't think I had ever spoken to her until today. She didn't even show up for her charms OWL. I remember because the examiner called the Patil twins and then Harry—skipping over Sally-Anne completely.

Harry was the fifth one called to find out his examination score. That made no sense. Potter is _way_ further down the alphabet than Granger. I was called tenth! After Moon! And the professors were so angry with me. Professor McGonagall told me I had wasted their time and mine by trying to answer all the questions. Professor Flitwick said I should have just skipped the ones I didn't know—as if I could ever do such an irresponsible thing! Professor Sprout said that no one expected me to do well because I'm muggle-born, and Professor Sinistra said the only things I know about are my position in my family and that my parents haven't put a marriage contract on file for me. The only classes I don't have to attend are French and the ones on being a family head. I'd have to take those, but since I can never _be_ a family head, I can avoid them.

They were all shocked when I asked why I couldn't become a family head. Professor Sinistra is barely thirty. Shouldn't she understand that women and men are equal in all ways? Anyway, Professor Flitwick condescendingly told me only _males_, and usually only first born ones, could become family heads. That is _sooo_ wrong!

Later, when I tried to get Harry to sympathize with me about the uselessness of the majority of the summer classes and the fact that we would be in them all day every day (even Saturday and Sunday) almost all summer, he wouldn't do it. Of course, _he_ will get to take the family head classes while I'm stuck in something stupid like etiquette. No, that's probably not true. Harry and I were raised in basically the same social class and so we probably have the exact same classes. Harry probably has to take both French and Latin though I only need Latin. I'm not sure how he will manage to take an extra class. There are only so many hours in the day after all.

Well, I guess I should go to bed now. I have nothing new to read because Professor Snape has banned all those who took the culture exam from the library for the rest of the school year. Thank goodness that's only two more days!

Tomorrow we have to report to him for our first class in courtship and marriage. I wonder what he knows about the subject. I was afraid it was some kind of sex ed class, but Harry pointed out they'd have Madame Pomfrey teach that since she's the school nurse. Thank goodness. I don't think I could have stood _that_ kind of lecture from Professor Snape!


	3. Courtship and Marriage

**Chapter 3**

**Courtship and Marriage**

Disclaimer: Thanks, again, JKR, for letting me meddle in your universe.

A/N: Only two of you expressed an opinion on the entries to Hermione's journal. For now, I will leave them out. If a majority of you request that I continue with them, I will. Otherwise, I may publish them separately.

FYI:

**Tested out**

Abbott

Boot

Brocklehurst

Finnegan

Zabini

McDougal

**Attending**

Potter

Finch-Fletchley

Moon

Granger

Turpin

Perks

Thomas

At exactly ten o'clock on Saturday morning, Harry, Hermione, Dean, and four of their fellow yearmates filed into the potions classroom. Professors Snape and Flitwick were waiting for them. Most of the chairs had been pushed against the walls, but those remaining were arranged behind the four rows of tables in a strange, near pyramid shape. The seven students, unsure of the purpose, if any, of this arrangement, hovered behind the back table.

Snape, clad in his customary black robes, stood and stated, "The seating is arranged by status, earned or not, in our world. Potter, front and center."

Harry, his face reddening in a combination of embarrassment and anger, hurried to take his seat. "Would he never escape the label of 'the boy-who-lived,'" he wondered.

"Finch-Fletchley, second row," barked Snape.

Justin took his seat.

"Moon, third row, first seat. Turpin, third row, second seat."

With each seat assignment, Snape sounded more like a sergeant-major barking orders at new recruits. Steven and Lisa hurried to their assigned seats. Finally, Snape barked out, "Thomas, fourth row, first seat. Granger, fourth row, middle seat. Perks, fourth row, last seat."

Once the seven students were seated and had taken out their note-taking supplies, Snape spoke again in his usual condescending tone, "For those of you who are too ignorant to figure it out on your own," at this point he looked straight, not at Harry as usual, but at Hermione, "I will explain the significance of your placement." He waited to be sure each student was paying attention before continuing.

"Mr. Potter," he said, "is at the top of the social hierarchy, at least in this class, for three reasons. First, he is the scion of an old, established pure-blood family. Secondly, he is the last of his family, and finally, when he turns seventeen, he will become THE POTTER, which will, of course, guarantee him certain rights and privileges not only in our world but, most importantly, within our government."

The potions master waited for this to sink in. Hermione, not unexpectedly raised her hand. When Snape reluctantly acknowledged her she asked, "Does that mean he will be a member of the Wizagamot? Is the membership in the Wizagamot hereditary like in the House of Lords?"

"Yes and no," answered Snape. "You will learn what it means in your politics and hereditary duties classes. It is too complicated to explain here. To continue, Mr. Finch-Fletchley is a duke's heir, which in any social structure places him near the top, and, of course, he will eventually become head of his family; however, in our world, blood purity matters in the hierarchy and so, he will be unable to ascend to be Mr. Potter's equal. His children, though, can, but only if he marries a pure-blood witch from a prominent family. Otherwise, they will remain on the second tier.

"Mr. Moon and Miss Turpin are equal as their family and blood status are the same. The same is true for Mr. Thomas, Miss Granger, and Miss Perks. Mr. Thomas, though, as the oldest male in his family, will, eventually become head of the family, which raises his status. The rest of you will never become family heads and so can only change your status, or in Mr. Moon's case, the status of your children, through marriage."

Snape gave the students time to digest the information they had just been given before adding, "Now that you know where you fit socially, Professor Flitwick will begin to discuss how your status relates to the courtship process."

"Good morning, children," said Professor Flitwick stepping in front of Harry's seat.

"Good morning," replied the students politely.

"Today," continued Flitwick, "we begin our studies of the rules and laws associated with courtship, betrothals, and marriage. Please do not confuse courtship with dating. Courtship is a very serious subject in our world. Dating is a fun, social outlet that allows young people to learn how to relate to members of the opposite sex and to explore their sexuality. Courtship is a formal, proscribed ritual that leads to betrothment and, eventually, marriage. Although it is entirely acceptable to marry someone you have previously dated, unless you have been through the courtship process, your heirs are generally not considered eligible for head of family status or to receive entailed inheritances."

Dean raised his hand. When Flitwick acknowledged him, he asked, "But what about those of us who are muggle-born? Our parents definitely didn't go through any courtship rituals, but we are expected to eventually be heads of our families once we have them."

Harry raised his hand as well. "Professor," he said before the diminutive man could reply to Dean's question, "How do I know that my parents went through the courtship process? I have no one to ask."

Professor Snape stepped forward to reply, "Muggle-borns take this class to learn how to ensure their own children's acceptance into the social structure. Although officially, all married, first- or only-born muggle-born males are understood to be family heads, it is their children who are expected to live up to their positions. As for you, Mr. Potter, let me assure you that your father formally courted your mother. I am sure if you ask, your aunt could tell you all about it."

"Not bloody likely," muttered Harry under his breath. Unfortunately, Snape heard him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your language and lack of respect for your family," snapped the potions professor.

Harry glared at the professor but didn't say anything else.

"To continue," said Professor Flitwick firmly, "you young men must be _very_ careful before you decide to have the head of your family approach a young lady's family about courting her. Although courtship is considered a time to get to know someone before becoming more serious, in many of our older families, it is tantamount to declaring your intention to marry. Depending on their social status, a family head may expect to see proof of your ability to support his daughter, grand-daughter, sister, or niece, floor plans of the home you plan to live in, and letters of recommendation from teachers, employers, and other upstanding members of the wizarding community.

"Young ladies must also be wary," he continued. "Depending upon the traditions of their families, they may or may not be asked for their opinions of the young men who ask to court them. If a family insists, a girl cannot refuse to wed anyone. If she does, she may forfeit not only her inheritance but the inheritances of her future children. Muggle-born girls need to be especially careful. If the family head of an old, pure-blood family approaches your father, grandfather, uncle, or brother about allowing his son, grandson, brother, or nephew to court you, you could end up married to him before the end of the year. Warn the older men in your family to refuse all courtship requests without your prior approval."

Once again, Hermione's hand was violently thrust into the air. When Professor Flitwick called on her, she asked, "But what if someone approaches a family member who is unaware of the magical world? How do I explain…"

"Don't worry, Miss Granger," interrupted Professor Snape, "I seriously doubt anyone would have his family head approach your family without your knowledge." The insinuation that a "know-it-all" like Hermione could not fail to realize an approach was coming was obvious.

"Be warned, all of you," continued Flitwick as if the exchange between Hermione and his co-teacher had not occurred, "it is the head of the family who makes and accepts courtship requests. In the case of muggle-born males, you must ask an upstanding wizard to make your request. In your case, Mr. Potter, as the head of your family, you will make your own request. For muggle-born girls, in general your father will be contacted; however, the minister for magic may also serve as head of family for any girl who lacks one."

Hermione raised her hand and demanded, "Does that mean that Fudge could order me to marry some death eater, and I could do nothing about it?"

"No, no, Miss Granger," reassured Professor Flitwick. "It means that once you've been through the courtship process, if the young man wishes to offer matrimony, his head of house _could_ contact the minister rather than your father to begin the negotiation process. Your father must, of course, give his permission before you may marry. But, if you have no father, grandfather, uncle, brother, or godfather living, the minister _will_ assume the duties of your head of family."

"That's barbaric," exclaimed Hermione.

"No, Miss Granger," said Snape silkily, "that's wizarding law."

"Now to continue," said Professor Flitwick, who, alternating with Snape, spent the next three hours going over the steps of the courtship process, the advantages and pitfalls of said steps, and the specific laws governing the whole thing. After a break for lunch, the class resumed with a lecture on betrothment and matrimony. For each social rule, there was an accompanying corollary governing acceptable behavior. By the time the class was winding down, Harry had almost decided to remain single.

"Before we adjourn," droned Professor Snape, "we need to know which of your homes is not connected to the floo network."

Harry, Hermione, Dean, Justin, and Sally-Anne raised their hands. Snape frowned and said, "Those of you whose homes are connected will need to floo to the Ministry for Magic each morning that you have classes before your first class. The rest of you will be given port-keys that will transport you and your note-taking materials each morning at two minutes before the hour. First period classes will begin promptly at eight. The classroom is adjacent to the apparition test center. Those flooing will take the appropriate lifts. The rest will port-key directly into the classroom. Questions?"

Harry hesitantly raised his hand, "Professor, I do not believe my aunt and uncle will allow me to attend any summer classes—especially if I have to use magical transportation from their house to do so."

Flitwick looked concerned and Snape sneered. "Potter," snarled Snape, "you are required to attend these classes. Your relatives have no say in the matter. If you fail to turn up on the first day, someone from the ministry will arrive to escort you. That goes for the rest of you as well. Anytime you do not attend class, someone will be sent to investigate the reason. For your sake, you had better be on your deathbed."

Justin raised his hand and said, "Sirs, I occasionally have obligatory social functions to attend during the day. Will allowances for these absences be made?"

Professor Flitwick smiled, "The Queen does come first, Mr. Finch-Fletchley; however, prior notice will be appreciated. After all, it would be rather embarrassing for a ministry official to interrupt your duties. You will, of course, be responsible for any work missed."

Sally-Anne timidly raised her hand. "What about our family holidays?" she asked quietly. "I'm sure my parents have already booked our annual trip to Brighton."

"Your education comes before pleasure, Miss Perks," stated Snape.

"What do we need to bring to these lessons," asked Hermione.

"Parchment, quills, ink, and your wand," replied Professor Flitwick. "Textbooks, if necessary, will be provided as will supplemental reading materials."

Dean raised his hand and asked, "How long will we be gone each day?"

"Excellent question, Mr. Thomas," praised Professor Flitwick. "Classes will begin each day at eight. Morning and night classes will last four hours with a ten minute break after the second hour. Afternoon classes are two hours long with a five minute break after the first hour. You will break for lunch after your first class with the second one beginning at two. You may floo home for lunch, eat in the ministry cafeteria, go to a restaurant, or bring your own lunch; however, you must leave the classroom area during your lunch break. If you leave the building, you must notify the receptionist of your destination so that if you do not return on time, someone may be sent to retrieve you. Are there any other questions?"

Again, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger," acknowledged Flitwick.

"When will we receive our port-keys? When does the first class meet?" she asked.

"You will receive your port-keys in the morning at breakfast," replied Snape. "As for the first class meeting, it is Monday morning."

Sally-Anne asked in her timid voice, "Do we wear our school robes to these classes?"

"Unless you are instructed otherwise, you will indeed wear school robes," agreed Flitwick.

Harry reluctantly raised his hand, "Er, professors," he began, hesitantly, "my family will not allow me to launder my school things at their home. Will we be able to use magic while in the ministry or is there a such thing as a wizarding laundromat?"

"You will only be permitted to use magic in front of your instructors if the course calls for it," snapped Professor Snape. "There is a laundry service located near the cafeteria in the ministry or you could have your house elf do your laundry for you."

"I don't have a house elf," said Harry rudely.

"I believe you will find you have inherited one from your godfather," said Snape.

The mention of his recently deceased godfather caused Harry to choke a little. After all, Sirius Black had only died the previous week. "Not that I know of," answered Harry shakily.

"Regardless, Mr. Potter," said Snape in his snarkiest voice, "I believe if you ask nicely, your family will be delighted to allow you to not only attend classes but do your laundry as well."

Harry knew it was pointless to continue to argue. Snape would never believe the truth about his home life.

The charms professor cleared his throat, "If there are no other questions, you may all go."

The students quickly packed up their notes, ink, and quills and departed.

The next morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall handed Harry, Hermione, and Dean each a ring and ordered them to put them on their right pinky fingers before Monday morning. "These are your port-keys. They respond to body heat and cannot activate unless someone is touching them," she told them. She also handed each one a letter to give to their parents, or in Harry's case, guardians, explaining about the summer classes and including a copy of the class schedules.

"Mr. Potter," she said, drawing Harry away from the table, "if you have any trouble attending your classes, please send me an owl. I will be happy to impress upon your relatives the necessity of these classes."

Surprised and touched, Harry answered quietly, "Thanks, professor."

McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly. "Harry," she continued hesitantly. "Do not put on your port-key ring until a member of the Order tells you to."

"Why?" asked Harry, confused.

"Instead of port-keying to the ministry tomorrow morning at eight with the other students, a member of the Order will escort you to Gringott's for the reading of your godfather's will. Your first teacher of the day has been notified that you must be absent for family reasons. I'm sure you can convince Miss Granger to let you copy her notes."

Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry sadly. She believed the poor boy had been through more than enough already and was frankly worried about him spending the summer with those "horrible muggles" as she secretly referred to the Dursleys.

Harry gave her an anguished half-smile in return. "I'm sure she will," he agreed.


	4. Strange Homecoming

Disclaimer: Not mine though I do appreciate the chance to play.

A/N: It's a rather short chapter with very little action. Originally, it contained Harry's summer schedule, but since FF apparently cannot handle tables, it was so jumbled, I took it out. Anyone who wants to see the schedule can send me an email and I'll send you a pdf file. Basically, it had Harry in classes Sunday through Saturday from 8:00 a.m. until 4:10 p.m. with a Friday night class that met from 7:00 p.m. until 11:10 p.m.

Also, I'm sorry for the delay in posting. My daughter has been ill.

Chapter 4

Strange Homecoming

After breakfast on Sunday, the students boarded the Hogwarts Express for the trip to London. Harry was unusually quiet on the train ride from school. Respecting his grief at the recent death of his godfather, Harry's friends left him alone with his thoughts, but once they disembarked at King's Cross Station, Harry was in for a surprise. After greeting their own children, Ron's parents, along with Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody, went to speak with Harry's relatives. The Dursleys were cowering in a corner of the station, obviously determined to make sure no one associated them with the "abnormal" people and their equally abnormal nephew who were steadily approaching. What followed touched Harry immeasurably. His godfather's best friend (Lupin), cousin (Tonks), and fellow Order of the Phoenix members (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Moody) gave the Dursleys a lecture about treating Harry properly that summer along with an admonition that if Harry did not send one of them a letter every three days, they would come to check on him.

Harry was gratified that, even though he had sent Sirius Black to his death, the man's friends, and in Tonks's case, family, still cared enough to make sure his godson was well-looked after. The Dursleys, on the other hand, were so terrified that these people would appear at their front door en masse that they were almost ready to agree to anything. After his Uncle Vernon sent one last glare at the adult witches and wizards, he urged Harry and his family to the car park.

Harry quickly loaded his trunk into the boot and climbed in the back seat next to his cousin, Dudley. As Harry set his owl, Hedwig's, cage on the seat between himself and Dudley, he absently noted that his cousin appeared to have lost some weight. Although nearly twice as wide as Harry, Dudley no longer resembled a beached baby whale. Apparently, his participation on his school's boxing team had helped take off some of the boy's excess poundage.

The confrontation with the adult witches and wizards, Harry knew, would only increase his relatives' unease with his presence in their home. He also realized that the letter explaining his summer classes and the magical form of transportation he would be required to use each day would not help to eliminate their dislike of housing him.

During the car ride to the Dursley home in Little Whinging, Harry debated the best way to inform his uncle and aunt about his summer schedule. He finally decided to just hand his aunt the letter that evening after dinner. Dudley and Vernon would, as always, leave the kitchen as soon as they were finished eating, leaving Harry and Petunia, mostly Harry, to clean up. Once Harry and his aunt were alone, he would calmly hand her the letter and continue his clean up activities.

Harry was still contemplating the possible reactions of his aunt and uncle when the car began to slow. He looked up to realize they were almost at the house on Privet Drive. As soon as his uncle parked the car at Number 4, Harry climbed out, carefully carrying Hedwig and her cage. Surprisingly, Aunt Petunia, who considered all animals to be disgusting and messy, offered to carry Hedwig so that Harry could retrieve his trunk from the car. Harry was too shocked to do more than nod as his aunt took the owl cage and went into the house. Without the complication of the owl cage, Harry quickly wrestled his trunk from the car and carried it up to his room where Aunt Petunia was placing Hedwig's cage on his desk.

"Send your owl with a note to let those _people_ know you've arrived safely and then wash up and come down to dinner," she said snappily.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry. He decided that pointing out that the Order knew of his arrival thanks to Mrs. Figg, a squib and Order member who lived down the street, was unnecessary. Instead, he scribbled a short note to Hermione letting her know he'd arrived safely before quickly freshening up and making his way down to the kitchen to eat.

The Dursleys were already seated at the table. As his aunt dished out the food, Harry was thankful to see that they no longer had to follow Dudley's starvation diet. The roast and vegetables were very filling, and Harry ate heartily since the only type of food available on the Hogwarts Express was candy. Other than politely asking if he had had enough to eat, his aunt ignored Harry's presence at her table. The male Dursleys carried on a desultory conversation about a recent professional boxing match they had watched on television while ignoring Harry. This behavior suited Harry just fine.

After an extremely loud burp, Dudley got up and threw his napkin on the table without wiping his face or excusing himself. Petunia surprised Harry by pointing out her son's lack of manners. Harry was even more surprised when Vernon also reprimanded his son. Dudley looked at his parents, his expression not of embarrassment or remorse, but of stupidity.

"It doesn't matter, Mum," explained Dudley. "Nobody does that manners crap anyway."

"Dudley," exclaimed Petunia, horrified, "You watch your language. No son of mine is going to be ill-mannered or use coarse language."

"At least in front of his mother," thought Harry watching Aunt Petunia's face as it reddened.

"Apologize to your mother," said Vernon.

"Sorry, Mum," said Dudley insincerely as he turned toward the back door. "I'm going to see the guys now. I'll be back later." Before his parents could say anything else, Dudley left.

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other as if silently communicating. Then Vernon excused himself from the table after neatly placing his folded napkin exactly in the center of his completely empty plate. Petunia rose and began to clear the table. Harry leapt up to help.

Harry and his aunt worked silently for several minutes before Harry decided it was safe to give her the letter. He pulled it from the back pocket of his oversized, hand-me-down from Dudley jeans. "Um, Aunt Petunia," he said to get her attention, "Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this letter."

Petunia took the letter carefully almost as if she expected it to bite her. She took a hairpin from her hair and slit the flap open and began to read.

Once she finished the letter, Petunia looked at the class schedule. "They plan to keep you busy, I see," she said. "Not even Sundays off." To Harry's immense surprise, Petunia used two plastic fruit basket facsimile magnets to attach the class schedule to the refrigerator. Then she frowned and said, "That paper is going to draw questions from the neighbors." She opened one of the many drawers under the counter top along the kitchen wall and pulled out a legal pad and a pen. "Copy that schedule onto this paper so that I can post it," Petunia ordered.

Harry hurriedly took down the schedule, sat at the table, and began to comply.

After Harry finished copying his summer schedule, Petunia ordered him to shower, to bring down anything that needed to be laundered for the next day, and, finally, to go to bed. Suspiciously, Harry complied, but he only brought down one set of school robes for her to wash—just in case she decided to burn them instead.


	5. A Most Peculiar Breakfast

Disclaimer: Not mine although I thank JKR for the privilege of playing with them.

A/N: This delay was caused, first, by my better half who came down with a severe sinus/ear/cheek infection. It was so bad that he's still not permitted to drive himself anywhere. Since we live miles from the nearest city, that means I have had to drive him back and forth to the doctor as well as doing all the shopping. Then, my mom had an episode with her heart and spent four days in the hospital, which is 20 miles from my house leading to more driving back and forth. Anyway, for those of you who made it through this LONG explanation, I'm posting three chapters by way of an apology.

Chapter 5

A Most Peculiar Breakfast

The next morning, Harry was awakened at exactly half-past six by his Aunt Petunia's gentle shaking of his shoulder and a whispered, "Harry, you must get up now; those people will be coming for you after breakfast."

When his aunt saw that he was awake, she added, "Breakfast will be on the table by the time you are dressed."

Harry knew his expression mirrored his shock. His aunt had never before awakened him with anything but a shout and a shove. If Petunia noticed his expression, she chose to ignore it. After his aunt had left his room, Harry hurriedly donned his dress robes after visiting the loo to relieve himself, do a quick wash and shave, and to brush his teeth. Then, cautiously carrying his book bag, Harry descended the stairs to the hallway. He looked around for his uncle and cousin, and, not seeing either of them, made his way down the short hallway to the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia, wearing her housecoat over her pajamas, was sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. On the table at Harry's usual place was a plate of scrambled eggs and sausages and a glass of orange juice. "Eat up before it gets cold," advised Petunia.

Setting the book bag on the floor next to his chair, her nephew hurried to comply afraid she would change her mind if Vernon or Dudley came in. About half-way through the silent meal, Harry's uncle came into the kitchen. Petunia quickly rose to fix her husband a plate of eggs and sausages and to pour him a cup of tea. Vernon frowned at the sight of Harry's green dress robes, but, other than thanking his wife for the food, refrained from commenting.

Harry was taking his dishes to the sink in preparation for rinsing and putting them in the dishwasher when Vernon asked, "Is your transportation all arranged?"

Startled, Harry whipped around and almost dropped the plate, glass, and flatware he was carrying. "I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," he said sure he'd misheard the man. "What did you say?"

Vernon sighed irritably and repeated, "Is your transportation all arranged?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," replied Harry. "Someone should be here about eight."

"What will you be learning today," asked Petunia.

Too shocked by his relatives' surprisingly friendly behavior to prevaricate, Harry pulled his copy of his schedule from one of the inside robe pockets and replied, "Courtship and marriage and duties of the head of a family."

"Boy, _I_ am head of this family," stated Vernon pompously.

"Yes, sir," agreed Harry. "You are head of the Dursley family, but I am head of the Potter family."

"And just when did that happen?" asked Vernon rudely.

"The night my father died," answered Harry quietly. He glanced up at the clock on the wall above the stove and, seeing that it was five to eight, picked up his book bag, and prepared to depart. He was on his way to sit on the stairs to wait when the door bell rang.

Harry pulled out his wand and carefully opened the door. Standing there was Mad-Eye Moody. With the words "Constant Vigilance," echoing in his mind, Harry asked the scarred ex-auror, "Where did you tell me never to put my wand?"

"In your back pocket," replied Moody gruffly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," replied Harry moving back to let Moody into the foyer.

"Grab this," said Moody holding an empty cola bottle. "It's set to go off in three seconds."

Harry quickly put a couple of fingers around the neck of the bottle, which almost immediately began emitting a bluish glow.


	6. The Will

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine. If it were, I'd pay off my mortgage and buy a second car.

Chapter 6

The Will

Harry and Moody found themselves in a conference room at Gringott's. Standing about three feet away were Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley. Since they were each touching a long white candle, Harry assumed the group had also just port-keyed into the room.

Sitting at the far end of a long, rectangular table were two goblins wearing very formal battle robes. At Moody and Harry's arrival, the goblins rose. The one who had been seated at the head of the table said, "I am Ragnack, head of the Department of Wills and Trusts." He pointed at the other goblin, formerly seated to his right, "This is Jembar, account manager for the most ancient and noble house of Black. Might I assume you are here for the reading of Lord Black's will?"

Dumbledore walked forward, congeniality oozing from every pore, "Yes, indeed," he said. "I am Albus Dumbledore, executor of Lord Black's will. These are Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, and Harry Potter. Each received a letter instructing them to be here." Harry was puzzled. He had received no such letter, but he didn't comment.

Ragnack nodded. "Mr. Potter, please be seated at the foot of the table," he instructed. "Mrs. McGonagall and Mr. Lupin, please take the seats on either side of Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, please be seated next to Mrs. McGonagall. Mr. Moody, please sit next to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Dumbledore, please have a seat here, next to me. Jembar, please go into the foyer to direct the other beneficiaries to their seats. Remember, except for legal council, no one other than a beneficiary is permitted inside this room. I believe you have memorized the approved list?"

Harry wondered at Ragnack referring to his head of house as "Mrs." rather than "Professor" McGonagall, but, other than a questioning look at Moody, said nothing.

The younger goblin nodded and hurried to exit the room. Two house elves suddenly appeared with a loaded tea cart. They went first to Professor McGonagall and then to each person in turn and offered tea, finger sandwiches, sugar biscuits, and cake to each of them. After providing sugar, cream, and lemon according to the individuals' tastes, the house elves moved against the wall where they could wait inconspicuously for the next arrivals.

Harry was sipping his tea when the room's door opened and Tonks, followed by a dark-haired woman who closely resembled Sirius, and a tall, sandy-haired man entered. "Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Edward Tonks," announced Jembar. Tonks winced at the use of her first name, but failed to comment.

"Come in," said Ragnack. "Miss Tonks, please be seated next to Mr. Lupin. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks please take seats next to Mr. Moody on the same side as Mrs. McGonagall."

"Mrs.?" questioned Andromeda.

Professor McGonagall smiled and patted the chair next to her.

"Wotcher, Harry, Remus, Arthur, Mad-Eye, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore," said Tonks as she sat down.

"Hello, Tonks," replied Harry.

"Nymphadora, why don't you introduce your friends?" suggested her mother.

"Right," said Tonks. "Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and Alastor Moody. Harry was Sirius's godson, and Remus was his best friend. Arthur works in the ministry and helped hide Sirius. Mad-Eye is a retired auror. He helped train me. You both know Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and that's Ragnack at the head of the table. He's head of the Department of Wills and Trusts. I've worked with him on a couple of missing persons cases. Everyone, these are my parents, Andie and Ted Tonks."

After the introductions were acknowledged, the house elves provided the Tonkses with tea, and small talk broke out at the table. Next to arrive was Tom, the proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron and two ladies announced as Rebekah and Ginger Spooner. They had just been served tea when Severus Snape arrived. Everyone except Ragnack and Dumbledore stared in surprise at the potions master.

The elves were serving Snape's tea when sounds of an altercation were heard through the open doorway. Several security goblins in full battle gear were blocking the door and the angry voice of a woman could be heard demanding that her son be permitted entry. Jembar could be heard informing her that, since her son was definitely not a beneficiary of Lord Black's will, he would not be permitted to enter. Jembar graciously offered the use of a retiring room for madame's son until the reading was over, but the woman adamantly insisted her son was an heir. Jembar excused himself to discuss the matter with his superior and came into the room. He had a whispered discussion with Ragnack and Dumbledore before returning to the woman and making a compromise, the details of which the room's inhabitants could not hear. Apparently, the compromise worked because Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were ushered into the room along with a solicitor, Anastasia Carew, acting on behalf of Bellatrix Lestrange. Once the final three were seated and served tea, the house elves and their cart disappeared and Ragnack, after asking Dumbledore's permission, began reading Sirius's will.

Last Will and Testament

Sirius Charlus Black

_I, Sirius Charlus Black, being of sound mind and body, do declare this to be my last will and testament revoking all previous wills and codicils._

Harry looked at Remus and mouthed, "Charlus?" Remus grinned and nodded.

_First of all, I charge that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as executor of this document, shall see to it that all of my final wishes are carried out and that appropriate funeral arrangements and discharge of all just debts and obligations are handled as I would have myself._

_As head of the most ancient and noble house of Black, I restore Andromeda Louisa Black Tonks to full membership in the house of Black with all rights, privileges, and duties of said position. Andie, Ted, and Dora—Welcome back to the family._

_As Lord Black, I hereby disown Bellatrix Walburga Black Lestrange and her issue and heirs. All rights, privileges, and duties as a member of the most ancient and noble house of Black are hereby rescinded. Good-bye, Bella._

"And good riddance," thought Harry.

_Also as Lord Black, I return to Narcissa Cassiopeia Black Malfoy control of all investments that currently are held in trust for her by me in my capacity as head of the Black family with the stipulation that no part of any of these investments may be sold, gifted, or inherited to or by anyone branded with the dark mark or a supporter of the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort, more correctly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. May Narcissa be struck dead if she ever tries to violate this decree. So mote it be._

A vivid blue light engulfed Narcissa Malfoy for several seconds and then dissipated.

_I hereby grant my permission as head of the most ancient and noble house of Black for Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks to marry Remus John Lupin. Upon the death of Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora has my permission to marry any non-death eater or non-Voldemort supporter whom she so desires. In English, Dora, that means marry Remus unless he's dead and then you can marry basically whomever you want. Call up your Gryffindor courage and propose, Moony._

Harry laughed silently at the stunned expressions on Tonks's, Remus's, and Tonks's parents' faces. Tonks and Remus both blushed bright red. The little side notes in an otherwise very formal document certainly helped to lighten everyone's moods.

_As godfather to Harry James Potter, I appoint Remus John Lupin to assume godfathership of Harry James Potter, hereinafter to be referred to as "Harry." As part of his duties as godfather, Mr. Lupin is hereby given control of Harry's inheritance. He is charged with guarding and securing Harry's investments and properties and is given full control of said investments and properties as well as the authority to act as Harry's agent until Harry comes of age or has the knowledge and experience to assume said control. Mr. Lupin is further charged with fully educating Harry about all aspects of his inheritance so that when he does come of age, Harry is fully capable of acting in his own best interests. In gratitude and appreciation for Mr. Lupin's service in this area, he is granted a stipend of 500 galleons per month payable until Harry takes full control of his inheritance. Moony, you are there to make sure Harry doesn't screw it up. Take care of him for me._

Remus hugged Harry tightly. "I know I can't take his place, but I'll look after you, I promise."

"I know, professor," said Harry through a tight throat.

_Also as Harry's godfather and in accordance with the wishes of his late parents, James Philip Potter and Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter, I leave guardianship of Harry James Potter to Andromeda Louisa Black Tonks and Edward Raymond Tonks if Harry has not yet reached his majority. A stipend of 500 galleons per month will be paid to Mr. and Mrs. Tonks until Harry is of age. I request that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore permit Harry to spend time with the Tonkses so that he may become better acquainted with them and to promote a familial relationship. After all, their son-in-law will be Harry's godfather. Andie and Ted, I know you will teach Harry what it means to have a real family. Andie, Harry knows practically nothing about our world; teach him what he needs to know to take his rightful place. Moony, you know I would have given you guardianship had the laws been different._

The Tonkses' surprise at being appointed Harry's guardians was readily apparent as was their appreciation of Sirius's faith in them.

_In my final act as godfather of Harry James Potter, I respectfully request that Minerva Deirdre Gordon McGonagall watch over and protect Harry to the best of her abilities while he is at school—and at any other time she desires to do so. I leave Professor McGonagall 5,000 galleons in appreciation of her endeavoring to undertake this difficult duty._

_Now on to the bequests._

_To Thomas Reginald Spooner, Rebekah Katherine Reed Spooner, and Ginger Marie Spooner, I leave 30,000 galleons in gratitude of all your family has done for me in my lifetime. Gramma Spooner, keep making those treacle tarts!_

_To my best friend and the last of the marauders, Remus John Lupin, I leave 30,000 galleons. Use it well, my friend._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave the yearly interest on 25,000 galleons if, and only if, said interest is used solely to fund the development of a cure for lycanthropy with the principle plus 10,000 galleons to be paid to Professor Snape solely for his own use one year after the successful development of said cure. I declare that no one should profit from this cure. All those who wish to be cured should have access to the potion, spell, or combination thereof at no charge. The first ones to be cured should be children. After the children, I request that, if he so desires, Remus John Lupin should be cured and after Remus, anyone who so desires. Severus, I may not have liked you, but you are a damned good potions master. If anyone can find a lycanthropy cure, it's you._

Snape's jaw dropped upon receiving a compliment from his childhood enemy. He still hated Sirius Black with every fiber of his being, but he would do his damnedest to find that cure. Of course, 35,000 galleons was no small incentive.

_I establish a foundation for distribution of the lycanthropy cure to be called the Black Family Foundation for the Distribution of the Cure for Lycanthropy. I leave 200,000 galleons for that purpose. I appoint Remus John Lupin, Alastor Stephen Moody, and Arthur Charles Weasley as chair and co-chairs of this foundation. They may appoint up to five additional board members. A stipend of 100 galleons per month shall be paid to the chair and co-chairs and a stipend of 50 galleons per month shall be paid to the other board members. Details of this foundation are included in the attached "Formation of the Foundation for the Distribution of the Cure for Lycanthropy" documents. Mad-Eye, Arthur, and Moony, you are there to make sure once Snape finds the cure, everyone who wants to be cured can be. I know I can depend on you to make this happen._

_As Lord Black with no issue or heirs, I name Harry James Potter as the next Lord Black in accordance with magical and familial law. I grant him all rights, privileges, and responsibilities inherit therein. Be warned, Harry, that family tradition dictates that you be married on or before your 25__th__ birthday. I escaped on a technicality—I had been celibate for three years before my birthday, which qualified me as a candidate for the priesthood. I suppose Askaban was good for something. No one's ever going to believe you want to be a priest, Harry, so find a wife. If you don't, the next male relative shall become Lord Black one day after your 25__th__ birthday. As of the writing of this will that person was Draco Abraxus Malfoy; however, naming you as Lord Black makes the next in line your cousin, Dudley Vernon Dursley. Don't let that muggle become Lord Black._

The look on Draco Malfoy's face was priceless. Obviously, he had expected to be named "Lord Black," and the idea that his expected inheritance had been willed away to Harry Potter, whom he hated with a passion, was intolerable.

"I bet he contests," Remus whispered to Tonks.

"Let him try," said Tonks.

_Finally, I leave the balance and remainder of my personal estate and that of Lord Black to Harry James Potter. I know you will look after it well, Harry. Good luck, Cub. I love you._

_Should anyone desire to contest this will, let it be known that all expenses related therein shall be the responsibility of the contestor and that, under no circumstances, should funds from my personal estate or from the estate of Lord Black be used to pay said costs. Also let it be known that any losing contestor forfeits the inheritance of not only him or herself but that of any blood relatives._

_I, Sirius Charlus Black, do hereby declare this document to be my last will and testament. So mote it be._

_Signed,_

_Sirius Charlus Black_

_Witnessed by_

_William Arthur Weasley, II_

_Gringott's Curse Breaker_

_Richard Marion Webster_

_Barrister_

"This concludes the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Charlus Black," said Ragnack as Jembar began distributing documents to everyone except Draco Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore. "Those of you who have inherited something and, you, Miss Carew as representative of Mrs. Lestrange, will need to sign these documents where indicated in order to receive your inheritance, or, in Mrs. Lestrange's case, disownment. Mr. Dumbledore, here is a receipt for one percent of Lord Black's estate in gratitude for serving as executor. The galleons have been deposited into your vault. Are there any questions?"

"I contest this will," stated Draco firmly. "As the nearest male relative of Sirius Black, I should inherit the title of Lord Black."

"What did I tell you," Remus whispered to Tonks.

"Draco," hissed his mother, "withdraw your complaint."

"But, mother," insisted Draco, "I _should_ be Lord Black."

"I agree, but, if you lose, I will lose control of my investments," Narcissa informed her son quietly. "Withdraw your complaint, NOW!"

"Upon consultation with my mother, I withdraw my complaint," said Draco reluctantly.

Tonks smirked at Remus and began signing the documents granting her admittance to the Black family and permission to marry Remus Lupin.

Once all the paperwork was signed, Snape, the Malfoys, Miss Carew, and the Spooners departed leaving the goblins and those who considered themselves Sirius's family in the conference room. Tonks's parents approached Harry. "Hello, Harry," said Andromeda a little awkwardly. "I believe you should have lunch with us today so that we may discuss your guardianship."

Harry shyly looked at his newly appointed guardians. He was sure Dumbledore would never permit him to live with them, but, perhaps, he could have the occasional meal with them. "Yes, ma'am. I agree we need to talk, but I am already late for class today. I will have to spend my lunch time catching up on what I missed and then I have two more classes in the afternoon and evening and so I'm afraid I won't be able to meet with you today."

Puzzled as only a pure-blood raised completely in the wizarding world could be, Andromeda asked, "Classes, in the summer? What kind of classes meet in summer?"

"Right now I should be in courtship and marriage and, at two o'clock, I have head of a family class and then at seven, head of a family meets again, Mrs. Tonks," said Harry. "It's for muggle-born and muggle-raised students to help us take our places in the wizarding world."

"And what time does your last class end?" asked Andromeda.

"Eleven ten tonight," explained Harry.

"Let me fully comprehend what you are telling me, Harry," said Andromeda. "In the summer, muggle-born and muggle-raised students take classes all day and into the night to help them take their places in the wizarding world? Why did you not study these things before you came to Hogwarts?"

"They aren't offered in the muggle world," explained Harry. "Every day, I have different classes until the last week in August."

"What other classes are you taking?" asked Andromeda.

"Etiquette, French, politics, and business law," replied Harry.

Ted said, "Andie, you remember between fifth and sixth and sixth and seventh years when I had to take summer classes at the ministry, don't you? I don't remember which classes met at night, but I do remember some of the classes met until quite late."

Dumbledore, who had been listening to the conversation uninvited, suggested, "Why don't we all go to the Leaky Cauldron for an early lunch and discuss your guardianship of Harry? Then Harry can go onto his afternoon class with a full stomach, and the rest of us can put in to place what we decide during the meal."

"If I may make a suggestion," said Ragnack. At Dumbledore's nod, he continued, "you are welcome to use my personal fireplace to floo to the Cauldron."

"Thank you, Mr. Ragnack," said Harry.

"You are very welcome, young Lord Potter-Black," answered Ragnack. He gestured to the door and added, "Please come this way."

The party followed the goblin to a large office containing a small sofa, and two comfortable-looking chairs, a desk and matching executive chair (all goblin-sized, of course), and many, many filing cabinets. The fireplace was wedged between two massive filing cabinets. After passing Harry an ornate jar of floo powder, Ragnack said, "Please go ahead; I know your time is limited. Mr. Lupin, Jembar will be contacting you about transfer of control of Lord Black's portfolio some time next week. In the meantime, please know that the investments are quite safe."

Remus nodded respectfully as Harry thanked the goblin for the use of his fireplace and floo powder. One by one, the party floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, Andromeda requested a private room and an early lunch from the strange bartender. Presumably, Tom and his family were elsewhere.

During a delicious lunch, the Tonkses, Remus, and Dumbledore debated what Sirius had intended when he turned guardianship of Harry over to the Andie and Ted. For the most part, Mad-Eye, Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and Harry just listened and quietly enjoyed their meal. Finally, Ted Tonks turned to Harry and asked, "Harry, what do you think Sirius intended for us to do?"

Harry really had no answer to this question, but carefully formulated a reply before saying, "I can't know what Sirius meant without actually talking to him, but I believe since he knew that the Dursleys and I don't get along very well, he was trying to find an alternative for me. I know he would have chosen Remus as my guardian if it weren't illegal. I guess what I am trying to say is that Sirius wanted you to do the best you could and whatever felt right to you."

"That settles it, then," announced Andromeda. "Tomorrow, Harry will move in with us."

"Um," said Harry, "what about the blood protection?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, pleased that he had remembered why it was necessary to live with the Dursleys.

"What blood protection?" asked Remus.

"At the Dursleys," replied Harry.

"What do you mean, Harry," asked Remus truly puzzled.

"When Harry's mother died to save him," began Dumbledore, "she invoked a powerful protection. I used that protection to create blood wards. As long as Harry calls home the place where her blood dwells, Voldemort and his death eaters can't touch him or his family. Harry returns each summer for at least two weeks to renew the protection."

Tonks and Remus were perplexed. "But, professor," said Tonks, "since Vol, I mean He-who-must-not-be-named used Harry's blood to restore his body, doesn't that mean he can get around the wards?"

Dumbledore looked startled. "I do not believe so," he answered.

"But, sir," argued Harry. "After he got his new body, he could touch me, and before, when he possessed Quirrell, he couldn't."

"Harry, I must insist that you remain with your relatives for the full two weeks," ordered Dumbledore. "After that, if you wish to reside with the Tonkses, you may do so; however, you have to continue with your summer classes."

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe it would be better if I just stay with the Dursleys," suggested Harry hesitantly. "After all, I will be gone most of everyday anyway."

Tonks who had been talking to Remus earlier when her mother had posed a similar question, asked, "Just how many summer classes are you taking, Harry." She, herself, had avoided summer classes at the ministry thanks to her father's hiring of a Latin tutor beginning the summer before Tonks's second year at Hogwarts.

Ted, who remembered having an extremely full summer schedule, said, "If Harry's anything like I was, he's in class all day every day and half the night."

Harry smiled in acknowledgement. "I am in class every day except Monday and Friday from eight until four ten. On Mondays and Fridays, I'm in class until eleven ten."

"We'll just have to make good use of the weekends," said Andromeda.

"Mrs. Tonks," said Harry, hesitantly, "when I said every day, that mean Saturday and Sunday, too. When I'm not in class, I'll be studying and doing homework. I do appreciate your offer to let me live with you, but I can't see how it can work this summer."

Andromeda's expression mirrored one Harry had seen on Sirius's face when he had thought of a solution to a problem. "I never had summer classes," said Andromeda, every inch a pure-blood, "and I studied marriage and courtship, etiquette, politics, business law, and French. What my mother didn't teach me herself, tutors did. Why can't we do the same for Harry? I am at home almost every day. Believe me, after my upbringing I know all about the rules of courtship and marriage and etiquette. I speak, read, and write French fluently. I can teach Harry those subjects. Ted and Nymphadora both work in the ministry. Between the three of us, I believe we can teach Harry politics and business law. What subjects have we missed?"

Harry looked at the timetable he had stored in his robe pocket and replied, "Head of family and hereditary duties."

Andromeda nodded regally and stated, "I will owl Narcissa to find out who tutored Draco in those subjects. We will hire him to tutor Harry. If he is home schooled, then we will have more time to get to know each other."

"My dear Mrs. Tonks," said Dumbledore in a slightly condescending manner. "You are aware, certainly, that Draco's tutor was most likely his grandfather Abraxus Malfoy, who died some years ago. Anyone suggested by Mrs. Malfoy would be highly suspect."

"Are you implying that my sister would recommend a death eater as a child's tutor?" asked Andromeda in a quiet voice that her family knew heralded an explosion of volcanic proportions if she were not soon placated.

"I do not believe she would do so intentionally," back-pedaled Dumbledore diplomatically, "but with the associations Lucius Malfoy has cultivated, it could be she would know of no other possible tutor."

The glacial hue of Andromeda's grey eyes was eerily reminiscent of her late cousin, Sirius. With an equally glacial voice, she replied, "And whom would you suggest then?"

Dumbledore pretended to consider the question; however, it was obvious to Harry, McGonagall, and Moody that he had already chosen a suitable tutor. "What about Étienne Prince?" he suggested. "He taught his grandson all about being a family head and, as Lord Prince, could surely prepare Harry to assume the titles of Lord Potter and Black. I would be happy to contact him for you."

Minerva McGonagall had been at school with Stevie Prince as they had called him and decided Harry deserved better. "But, Albus," she reminded. "He is a great deal like Severus, and Severus and Harry have never gotten along."

Alastor Moody, who'd shared a dorm with Prince for seven years, agreed, "Minerva's right. Even if you could convince him to tutor a half-blood, Harry would never learn from someone like that. They would be at each other's throats from the first moment."

"Perhaps," offered Mr. Weasley, "I could ask my older brother Grayson for the name of his son's tutor. I'd suggest Bill's old tutor, but he retired years ago." Upon the deaths of Molly Weasley's brothers, Gideon and Fabian, Bill had become heir apparent of the Prewett family; he had become the family's head after the death of Molly's father just after he had begun his career at Gringott's.

Remus looked at Minerva and asked, "Why couldn't Drew do it? If he's capable of teaching the class, surely he wouldn't mind tutoring Harry? After all, the class only lasts through the first week in July."

Mindful of how late it was getting, Harry said bashfully. "I will have to leave you to work all this out because I have to go to class now."

"I'll apparate you there," offered Tonks. "I have to go to work anyway."

"Thanks, Tonks," said Harry grabbing her arm.

"Please tell Drew hello for me," requested Professor McGonagall.

"Drew?" questioned Harry.

"Your HOF instructor," McGonagall informed him.

"Oh," said Harry comprehension dawning. "This is our first class meeting. I didn't realize you knew the teacher."

Harry bade everyone good-bye and he and Tonks disappeared only to reappear moments later outside auror headquarters. "I don't think I like apparition very much," said Harry. The feeling of being squeezed though a tiny tube and not being able to catch his breath had been completely unexpected.

"It's better when it's just you by yourself," said Tonks. "Now, get to class before your teacher reports you missing."

"Thanks, Tonks," said Harry walking toward the lift.

"See you later, Harry," said Tonks.


	7. Mistakes

Disclaimer: It's JKR's rather than mine. She kindly shares.

Chapter 7

Mistakes

When Harry arrived in his scheduled classroom, several strange adults were having a heated discussion about some problem. A thin, blonde witch approached Harry and asked, "Who are you and what class are you here for?"

Curious about what had happened, Harry answered, "I'm Harry Potter," the witch did the customary sweep of her eyes to stare at Harry's scar as he continued, "I'm here for the duties of a head of family class."

She looked at him strangely and asked, "What about house elves?"

"What about them?" asked Harry.

"Are you in that class, too?" she inquired.

"No," said Harry, "I tested out of that one."

"Thank Merlin," said the witch.

"Drew," she said. An extremely tall wizard of about forty years of age with ebony hair and Elvis-like sideburns looked up. "This one is here for the head of family class. He tested out of house elves."

"Come with me, young man," said Drew marching Harry out of the classroom and down the hall. The wizard talked very fast. "I'm Andrew McGonagall. I teach the headship class. Some how the ministry scheduled the house elf and headship classes at the same time, which normally would be fine, but three of the people in my class are also in the house elf class. We didn't discover the problem until Justin Finch-Fletchley pointed it out during his courtship and marriage class this morning."

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry curiously as he followed the talkative wizard.

"I don't know," said McGonagall. "Something will have to be rescheduled, but I don't know what. It would have been fine, but _all_ of the house elf and head classes meet at the same time."

Drew McGonagall opened a door some distance from the original classroom. Inside waited Seamus Finnegan. "Hi, Harry," said Seamus.

"Hi, Seamus," said Harry.

McGonagall looked at Seamus and said, "I'm Drew McGonagall. Please tell me you are here for the head of family class."

Seamus smiled. "I am, sir," he said.

McGonagall smiled, "Thank Merlin," he said.

Before he could tell Seamus the tale of the mixed up classes, the blonde witch came into the room with Justin trailing behind her. "Okay, Drew," she said, "this is what we've come up with. Mr. Finch-Fletchley here," she indicated Justin, "needs this class more than he needs house elves since he's heir to a dukedom. The other two will alternate with house elves one block and this class the other. Hopefully, with your study guide and the etiquette and politics classes, they will be able to keep up. The other two will join you after the break."

"What will Mr. Finch-Fletchley do about his house elf requirement?" asked McGonagall.

"He'll do it as an independent study," she replied. "He'll take quizzes and exams and turn in homework on Sundays at seven. I'll also talk to him during breaks and meal times if he has any questions."

"I suppose that will have to do," said McGonagall. "Next summer, this problem will be taken care of, I suppose?"

"I'm sure it will be," agreed the witch. "I guess no one realized that someone who needed your class would need house elves as well. Mr. Finch-Fletchley," she continued turning to Justin, "I will see you during the break in my classroom to give you the study guide and a brief outline of what we will cover today."

"Yes, Miss Lane," said Justin.

"Well, gentlemen," said McGonagall, "let's have a seat."

At the front of the classroom was a round conference table with six chairs. McGonagall sat in the middle seat in front of which were several stacks of parchment and books. "I am Drew McGonagall," he said. "Welcome to duties of the head of a family. I'm sure you all know each other, but for my benefit, tell me who you are."

The teacher faced Seamus who stood and said, "Hello, sir, I am Seamus Robert Finnegan. Upon the death of my grandfather, hopefully, in the far distant future, I will become head of the O'Hara family." Seamus then returned to his seat.

McGonagall looked at Harry who took a deep breath and, doing his best to copy Seamus, said, "Hello, sir, I am Harry James Potter. Upon the death of my father, nearly fifteen years ago, I became head of the Potter family. Recently, upon the death of my godfather, I became head of the Black family. Next summer, on my seventeenth birthday, I will assume the titles and duties of Lords Potter and Black." Harry then took the chair next to Seamus.

McGonagall smiled at Justin and nodded. "Hello, sir," said Justin, "I am Justin Talmadge Finch-Fletchley and, upon the death of my grandfather, the Duke of Antheon, I will assume his title, and, in the wizarding world, at least, become head of my family though I am unsure if that means the Finches or the Fletchleys." He quickly seated himself in the chair next to Harry.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley," said McGonagall drily, "as long as your father is alive, you cannot become head of the Finch-Fletchleys." He paused a moment and said, "Now, let me introduce myself. I am Andrew Brian McGonagall. Upon my grandfather's death some twenty years ago, I assumed the headship of the Gordon family and the title, Lord Gordon. As no sons lived to carry on the name, as per the tradition in my family, I gave my grandfather's name to my sons rather than my father's; however, upon my father's death, hopefully in the far distant future, I will also assume the duties of head of his family. Fortunately, since I have male cousins and a younger brother as well, my father's family name will not die out. Are any of you Gryffindors?"

"We are," said Harry and Seamus together as they pointed at each other. "Then I am sure you know my mother quite well. She's head of Gryffindor House and teaches transfiguration at Hogwarts." Harry could see a resemblance between the man before him and his head of house.

Harry raised his hand. Drew nodded at him and so Harry said, "Sir, I had lunch with Professor McGonagall today and she asked that I tell you 'hello.'"

Drew smiled, and said, surprising them all, "Since we are all of equal standing, you will call me 'Drew' and I will call you Seamus, Harry, and Justin. The first lesson in being the head of a family," he continued ignoring their looks of surprise, "is to feel comfortable enough around other family heads to call them by their first names. You don't have to like them or be friends, but you never know when you might have to arrange a marriage or, Merlin forbid, resolve a custody or property dispute with someone years older or younger than yourself. Some families use the great ages of their heads to intimidate families whose heads are young, like you, Harry. In this class, you will learn how to avoid that."

Drew handed them study guides, textbooks, and syllabi and the three boys took massive amounts of notes. When the break chime sounded, Drew reminded Justin to seek out the blonde witch, whom he called Melly, and told the others he'd see them in ten minutes.

Since neither Seamus nor Harry had attended a previous class, Drew directed them to the restrooms and student lounge area located just down the hall.

Hermione pounced on Harry the moment he arrived in the lounge. "Where have you been," she demanded, forcefully grabbing his upper arm. "I was so worried when you didn't come to courtship and marriage and when I mentioned it to Professor Flitwick, he told me you were excused for that class. Then when you never came to house elves I was sure something terrible had happened to you."

Harry looked around to be sure no one was listening to their conversation and said, "I had to go to the reading of Sirius's will this morning. Afterward, I had lunch with some of the other heirs. I'm not taking house elves; I have head of family instead."

Hermione's expression was a peculiar cross between sympathy and ire. Sympathy won out. "Oh, Harry," she said engulfing him in a strong hug, "was it very awful? Are you okay?"

Harry pulled away and said, "It wasn't so bad. Draco Malfoy wanted to contest the will, but his mother wouldn't let him. Sirius let Tonks's mum back into the family and kicked Bellatrix LeStrange out. He gave Mrs. Malfoy control of some investments. That's why she wouldn't let Draco contest. If he had lost, she'd have lost the investments. They must be pretty important to her."

"What about Professor Lupin and Dumbledore and you?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"He left Professor Lupin some gold and permission to marry Tonks. He's now my godfather. After everyone else inherited, he left the rest to me. He didn't leave anything to Dumbledore though. I think it was because Dumbledore was the executor," added Harry quietly. "Oh, and he left Snape some money to find a cure for lycanthropy and started a foundation to administer distribution of the cure once it's found and to watch over Snape to be sure he actually uses the money on finding a cure. He left some money to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and his family—he said because of all they'd done for him—and some to McGonagall to watch out for me at school, and he made Tonks's parents my legal guardians. That's all I remember," he finished.

Before Hermione could ask any more questions, the chime signaling the end of the break period sounded and Harry left to return to his class.

"Harry," called Hermione, "I'll meet you back here and we'll go to dinner."

Harry waved a hand in her direction and hurried back to class.

Drew entered soon after the five boys and took his seat at the table. He continued teaching as if there were not two students present who had not attended the first half the class. About ten minutes before the end of the class, Drew introduced himself to Dean Thomas and Stephen Moon and gave them the course materials. He assigned some reading for homework and told them he would see them at seven.

When the students remained in their seats, Drew looked at them and asked, "Did you not realize I just dismissed the class?"

The boys did not need telling twice. They quickly gathered their things and exited the classroom.

Harry visited the loo and then waited on Hermione in the lounge area. He used the time to make a start on the reading for the homework assignment in case he needed it for the seven o'clock session of the class. The material was interesting and he was almost finished reading it when Hermione called his name. Harry folded down his page to mark his place and put the textbook back into his backpack.

"What was that," asked Hermione curiously.

"The textbook for HOF," said Harry.

"What's HOF," asked Hermione, confused.

"Head of Family," replied Harry. "That's what Drew told us to call it."

"Who's Drew," Hermione asked.

"Drew McGonagall," answered Harry. "He's Professor McGonagall's son. Anyway, he teaches the class."

"You shouldn't call your instructor by his first name, Harry," admonished Hermione firmly.

Annoyed, Harry snapped, "First of all, Hermione, he _told_ us to call him Drew. Second of all, _all_ family heads call each other by their first names because we're on the same level—it's an important rule we all must follow. Finally, do you know how confusing it would be for us to refer to him as McGonagall. No one would ever know which one we meant."

"Well, it still seems disrespectful," said Hermione placatingly. "Come on, it's been a long day and we're both tired and hungry. Let's visit the ministry cafeteria and see what's for dinner."

Tiredly, Harry agreed and, offering his arm to his friend, left the lounge area to walk toward the lifts.

As they waited for the next lift to arrive, a familiar bubble-gum pink-haired auror stepped toward them. "Wotcher, Harry, Hermione," she said smiling. "Mum and Dad think they've solved everything and want you to have dinner with us in the cafeteria. You're welcome to join us, Hermione."

"We were just headed to the cafeteria for some dinner," said Harry, "so that works out great."

Hermione hesitantly asked, "Are you sure your parents won't mind me joining you? I don't want to be in the way."

"They won't mind in the least," promised Tonks entering the recently arrived car. They chatted about inconsequential things as the lift made its way to the main floor of the ministry. Tonks led the way to the cafeteria. Andie and Ted waved to them from a table located in the center of the room. Harry was surprised to see Lupin and Moody sitting with them. The trio hurried over to the table as the gentlemen rose and Andromeda said, "Hello, Harry, Dora. And who is this?"

"Oh," said Harry, "Hermione Granger, these are Tonks's parents, Andromeda and Edward Tonks. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, this is one of my best friends, Hermione Granger."

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Granger," said Andromeda. "I hope to meet more of Harry's friends soon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks," said Hermione. "Sirius told us that you were his favorite cousin."

"After me, of course," said Tonks. "Wotcher Remus, Mad-Eye. Hello, Mum, Dad."

"Please, all of you, sit down," said Andromeda.

The men stood while Hermione and Tonks were seated and then joined them. "How were your classes today, Hermione," asked Remus.

Hermione launched into a discussion about the quiz Harry had missed in courtship and marriage and how no one in her house elves class seemed to see that the system of enslaving house elves was wrong other than herself. Remus knew that Hermione would talk for some time if encouraged and shamelessly did so with Moody's help so that the rest could talk without the rather brash girl's interference.

Andromeda informed Harry that his tutors had been lined up and that he need not attend any more ministry classes. She added that she and Professor Dumbledore had visited the Dursleys and retrieved all Harry's things and brought them to Casablanca, the Tonks home. Andromeda had vowed never to let Harry know of his relatives' reactions to his leaving. She did not understand how anyone could raise a child for fifteen years and be so absolutely delighted at the thought of never seeing him again.

By the time their food arrived, Harry felt as if he had been caught up in a whirlwind and dropped far from home. He nibbed at his food, only speaking when spoken to and giving short, though polite, answers.

Hermione realized she had been left out of Harry's conversation with the Tonkses about the time dessert arrived. She quickly began plying them with questions about their plans for Harry now that they were his guardians. To the secret amusement of everyone except herself and Andromeda, who was offended, Hermione gave them a stern lecture on the necessity of protecting Harry and steering clear of both the Minister for Magic and the Dursleys. Finally, Harry had listened long enough and burst out laughing; everyone except Andromeda and Hermione quickly joined him.

"Hermione," he laughed, "I don't think Dumbledore would let me move in without the proper protections in place. I promise I'll be _very_ careful while I'm in their house."

"You're going to their house," asked Hermione, worriedly. "What about your classes? We have classes every day from eight until eleven ten through the third week in August. Oh, I suppose you'll be going after the language final the last Monday in August. But, Harry, what about the Weasleys? We're supposed to spend those last few days of the summer holiday with them. Ron will never understand if you're not there…."

"Whoa, stop, Hermione," interrupted Harry holding up his right hand. "I'm going to the Tonkses' right after dinner. I'm having tutors for the subjects that they can't teach me. As soon as they think I'm ready, I'll sit the exams. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks have already talked to Mr. Weasley about my visit to the Burrow. If I do well on my exams, I'll spend several days there, but not the entire week. Oh," he finished searching through his book bag for his HOF materials, which he placed on the table next to Hermione, "would you please ask Justin to return these for me since I'll have to purchase my own copies? The ministry does not provide them for home schooled students."

"But, Harry," said Hermione, "you can't be home schooled. That's only for pure-bloods. The rest of us _have_ to attend these summer classes."

"Actually, Miss Granger," said Andromeda in a haughty voice reminiscent of Narcissa Malfoy, "any parent or guardian may choose to hire his or her own tutors for any of the summer courses as long as the students successfully pass the final examinations. It is unfortunate that Harry could not have had the opportunity to learn these subjects from childhood, but I believe a one-on-one experience tailored specifically to him will meet Harry's needs far better than any education provided by the ministry."

Hermione looked ready to cry. "But, Harry," she argued, "surely you would rather attend classes with your friends?"

"Truthfully, Hermione," said Harry carefully. "I think I'll learn a lot more from tutors who are able to concentrate on what I need to know than from ones who have to try to cover what the class as a whole needs. I mean, today in HOF, Seamus already knew the proper way to present himself as a potential head of family, while Justin and I needed to learn. Justin and I already knew all about proper handshakes and deference to elders, but Seamus did not. Granted in a class of only three students, it doesn't really hurt for one or two to wait while the other is instructed in something they already know, but once Dean and Stephen came in, we had to wait while they were taught not only what we had already learned, but what we already knew and, frankly, it was tedious."

"Well, then, Harry, why don't I join you in your private classes? Since we had similar upbringings, we probably know the same things," suggested Hermione.

Andromeda, who was not hiding her dislike of the younger witch, looked as if she was about to explode at Hermione's audacity. Before she could say anything, Harry said, "Hermione, I tested out of several courses that you need. I'm also taking two classes that you do not meet the criteria to join. We would have to schedule my tutorial sessions around your ministry classes, and I don't think it would work."

Hermione tenaciously clung to her suggestion, "But, Harry, other than the HOF and hereditary duties, we have all the same classes. Surely, it would be easy for both of us to learn together. If it's a question of cost, I'm sure my parents would be happy to help pay the tutors."

Harry sighed tiredly. It had been a really long day. "Hermione," he said, "we don't have the same classes. You have house elves; I have HOF and hereditary duties. You have Latin; I have French. You have criminal law and apprenticeships; I don't. The only classes we have in common are courtship and marriage, business law, etiquette, and politics.

"Do you realize that, with the exception of the question about birth order, any error on any one of those test questions enrolled us automatically in the class appropriate to the question, regardless of how much we truly knew about the subject? Professor McGonagall said the only reason I have etiquette is because I am unfamiliar with the types of attire for different occasions. I answered every other etiquette question correctly. Now, who will benefit more from being in that class, me who knows the behavior, but not the attire or Stephen Moon who knows neither? In the politics class, we will learn how the members of the Wizengamot and the Hogwarts board of governors are selected. In hereditary duties, I will learn what to do when _I_ am selected to serve in the Wizengamot and as a director. In courtship and marriage, we've already learned that the heads of the families make the arrangements for formal courtship, betrothals, and marriages. In HOF, _I_ will learn what those arrangements should be _and_ how to make them for my family's benefit. With a private tutor, I will learn, in one class, how members Wizagamot and Hogwarts board of governors are selected while also learning their duties so that when my turn to serve comes, I will know what to do. Do you understand the difference?"

"Of course I do, Harry," cried Hermione. "What you don't seem to understand is that, if you have private tutoring while the rest of us attend ministry classes, it will only re-enforce the beliefs of our classmates that you receive preferential treatment. If I join you, it will look as if your guardians just want to help you learn a bit more quickly, and face it, Harry, without me to prod and poke you, you will never do your homework."

"You know, Hermione," said Harry exasperatedly. "I did my homework just fine before I ever met you. I do my summer homework just fine by myself whenever the Dursleys allow it. I'm sorry if you are upset about the arrangements Mr. and Mrs. Tonks have made, but they've made them with help from Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin. They've also talked with their friends who have previously hired tutors _and_ with Mr. Weasley.

"Hermione, every one of the Weasley children was privately tutored in French and Latin. They didn't need to be tutored in the other subjects because they _grew up_ in the wizarding world. Mrs. Weasley taught them about the functions of government when she taught them primary school history. They learned etiquette at their family table. Ron's clothes might be hand-me-downs, but he and Neville were the only ones in our dorm who knew how to tie those stupid uniform ties. They taught the rest of us. They also taught us how to properly wear school robes so that we wouldn't roast in summer and freeze in winter. It would be like you or I taking a special class on what to wear to meet the Queen. We may never have done so, but if we had to, we know what to wear and we certainly do not need a class to cover the concept. It's the same way for those raised as wizards. They know tons of stuff we will never know. These classes are to cover the basics to give us a working knowledge of how to function so that we don't embarrass ourselves.

"My tutors will help me there because, face it, next July, I will have to assume the duties of Lord Potter-Black. Still being in school will only go so far. I may miss some social events, but I will be _required by law_ to attend others. I need knowledge that Moon and Dean will never need. Heck, I even need to know how to do stuff _Ron_ will never need, but, because he was raised in our world, he does know. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks are trying to get me that knowledge. I'm sorry, Hermione, but adding you to the mix will only clog up the works."

Hermione looked near tears by the time Harry was finished. The adults had quietly listened as Harry talked. Remus and Tonks were proud of the way Harry handled the situation and were waiting to see what Hermione would do. Ted was fascinated by this young man who was now part of his family. Andromeda was relieved that Harry seemed able to handle the annoying witch he called friend and truly hoped "friend" wasn't a euphemism for "girlfriend." Moody was proud Harry had the stones to stand up to the girl.

After giving a sniff, Hermione said frostily, "Really, Harry, if you didn't want me to join you, you only had to say so."

Feeling slightly guilty but knowing he was right, Harry decided to placate Hermione just a little, "Look Hermione, if we had the exact same classes, I'd want you to join me in a heartbeat, but with you having so many subjects I don't, it just won't work. It would be like you hiring tutors to help you with your Hogwarts classes and me wanting to join. You have arithmancy and ancient runes. I have divination and care of magical creatures. We'd need separate tutors. So what would be the point?"

"I do see your point, Harry," admitted Hermione. "I guess the truth is, I just don't want to have to spend all these hours in classes without either of my best friends. Since Ron's pureblood and doesn't need these classes, I will be all alone without you."

"Hermione, that's just not true. Several people from the DA that you are friendly with are in these classes. Dean is in our year and our house and I'll bet you haven't had a class without him yet," reminded Harry.

"That's true," agreed Hermione, "but all he wants to talk about is Ginny."

"Then talk about Ginny," suggested Harry. "It's something the two of you have in common. Begin with that and slowly broaden the topics. Dean's got a wicked sense of humor and he's a great artist. Ask him to show you some of his drawings. He has hilarious caricatures of Malfoy and Parkinson and Snape."

Hermione stood and began gathering her things and the HOF stuff from Harry. "I need to get upstairs if I am going to catch Justin before class," she announced. "Good evening, everyone." She leaned over and kissed Harry cheek as the others wished her farewell. "Write me every once and a while, all right?"

Harry grinned at her. "You know I will," he said.

Hermione nodded and left the cafeteria. Her posture was of one about to go into battle. Harry laughed a little. To Hermione, facing her classmates alone without Harry or Ron probably was a battle.

"Well," said Ted Tonks jovially. "I think we should get Harry home and settled in. His owl is probably wondering where her master is, and I'm sure Ninie is fretting over what to do with Harry's things." He stood and held his wife's chair. She allowed him to help her as Remus moved to do the same for Tonks. Harry and Moody stood as well and the group left the cafeteria (Ted settled the bill on the way out.).

Once at the apparition point, Tonks grabbed Harry's arm in preparation for side-along apparition. Remus and Moody said their good-byes and apparated away. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks assured Harry and their daughter that they'd see them at the house and disappeared with small "pops." Tonks grinned and said, "Until Dad keys you into the wards, you won't be able to enter the house unless one of us is touching you. Hold on tight until I tell you to let go."

Before Harry could do more than nod, the newly familiar oppressive feel of apparition threatened to overwhelm him. Just when he thought he'd never be able to take a deep breath again, he and Tonks appeared next to a white picket fence.

After reminding Harry not to let go, Tonks walked through the fence pulling Harry behind her. It was like going through the barrier at Platform 9 and ¾. One minute the fence was there, the next they had literally gone through it. On the other side was a white, Tudor-style multi-storied house with an expanse of green grass in front of it. Still clutching Harry's hand, Tonks trekked up the cobblestone path to a white stone stairway that led to the front door.

Ted Tonks came out of the door and took the steps two at a time to join them. He handed Harry a silver knife similar to the one Harry used in potions class to chop ingredients. After informing Harry of the need for a bit of blood to be keyed into the wards, Harry used the knife to slice his thumb and dropped blood on the ward stone located in the exact center of the middle step. If Mr. Tonks had not told Harry the ward stone was there, he would never have noticed it as it blended in with the stone of the steps imperceptibly. The way it glowed once Harry's blood touched it, however, left no doubt that it was a ward stone. When the stone stopped glowing, Tonks pointed her wand at Harry's thumb and healed the cut completely. She then let go of him and her father welcomed Harry to Casablanca, home of the Tonks family, and they preceded to enter the house.

The only wizarding home Harry had ever been in before was the Burrow, home of the Weasleys. Casablanca was nothing like the Weasley home. From the grey stone floor of the entranceway to the elaborate wide stone staircase leading up to the next floor, the Tonks home screamed elegance and wealth. Harry knew his Aunt Petunia would give her right arm to have such a home. Even with his limited knowledge, Harry realized he had moved from upper middle class to near royalty.

Before he could fully take in his new surroundings, Mrs. Tonks came into the hallway and beckoned them into a room off to the left. It was comfortably furnished with upholstered sofas, love seats, chairs, and ottomans. Wooden tables were scattered throughout the room within easy reach of the various seats. Between two chairs, a wizard's chess set rested on a games table with built in drink holders.

Vaguely, Harry wondered where the Tonks's money came from since, until this morning, Mrs. Tonks had been disowned from her family and Mr. Tonks was a muggle-born who worked for the Ministry for Magic. Before he could ponder this question any more, three house elves appeared in the room.

After introducing the elves—Tangie, Potsie, and Ninie—and sending them on about their business, Mrs. Tonks suggested they further discuss what had been arranged for Harry's summer.

Everyone sat comfortably in a grouping of a love seat and two chairs near the fireplace and Mrs. Tonks began, "Harry, we've arranged for Solomon Democratus to tutor you on Monday and Wednesday mornings from nine until twelve in courtship and marriage, politics, business law, and head of family and hereditary duties. Professor McGonagall is providing him with a copy of your culture exam so that he will be able to develop an appropriate lesson plan. She told us that as far as etiquette classes go, you only need to learn appropriate dress _and_ how to dance. Ted, Dora, and I can teach you that. We've thought long and hard about your French lessons and, although all of us speak fluent French, we decided, along with Professor Dumbledore, for you to spend weekday afternoons in France with the Delacour family."

"In France," croaked Harry.

Tonks grinned at him, "In France, Harry. You'll take a port-key to the Delacour home at two o'clock and return here at six. That will immerse you in the language, which will teach you much faster and better than any ministry class. After all, you only have to prove you can speak the language, not that you can read or write it."

Harry felt uncomfortable being thrust into the home of a bunch of strangers in a foreign country whose language he did not speak and said so.

Again, Tonks grinned at him and said, "Don't worry, Harry. You know Fleur and Gabrielle. Plus, Bill Weasley will be there for the first week. He's spending some time getting to know the Delacours before he marries their daughter."

This was news to Harry. He remembered the twins making comments the previous summer about Bill giving Fleur "special lessons," but had not realized they were to be married.

"Will I have a chance to learn about the courtship process while I'm there," asked Harry.

"Bill and Fleur have already done all that," said Tonks, "but I'm sure Bill will answer any questions you might have."

Andromeda Tonks decided it was time for her to wrestle the conversation back from her daughter. "You will have your evenings and weekends free for the most part, but, we will be invited to dinners and do some entertaining as well. You will attend, of course."

Harry nodded. It had been a long, stressful day and, more than anything, he wanted to climb into his bed and go to sleep, but Andromeda was still talking and he did his best to concentrate on what she was telling him.

"Your lessons will begin next week," she continued. "We will spend this week getting to know each other and purchasing any clothes that you need. I'm sure you've grown since last summer and probably need a thing or two."

Harry nodded. His school robes _were_ a little short and tight, and, of course, he would not be getting his yearly allotment of oversized Dudley hand-me-downs.

Ted Tonks, seeing Harry's obvious exhaustion, interrupted his wife to say, "I'm sure we can work out the rest tomorrow. Harry probably wants to unpack his things and see to his owl. Follow me, Harry, and I'll show you your room."

Harry gratefully followed Mr. Tonks after bidding the ladies good night. His room was on the second floor, and the windows overlooked the rear garden. The first thing he noticed was his owl, Hedwig, seated on an elaborate perch next to the open French doors. Harry hurried over to pet her while looking around the room.

His new bedroom was done in soothing shades of blue, green, and silver. The sleigh-style bed was large enough for three adults to rest comfortably and a matching wardrobe, chest of drawers, floor-to-ceiling bookcase, and desk and chair were arranged around the room. His school trunk sat at the foot of the bed. A door on the wall across from the bed led to a private bathroom with a garden tub and a separate shower. Two french doors led to a balcony with a comfortable wicker patio set including a table and two lounge chairs with pillowed cushions. Had it been lighter outside, Harry would have seen a kidney-shaped swimming pool and a large green pasture surrounded by a thick forest.

"Dora tells us you play quidditch," said Ted as Harry looked around the room. "You can fly whenever you want to; we've no muggle neighbors to see you, and all my family knows about the wizarding world."

Harry, who was anxious to fly after having been banned from quidditch the previous fall, smiled in excitement. "I've missed flying," he said. "If you're sure it's okay, I'd love to go up sometime tomorrow."

Ted grinned at him. He had been a beater on the Ravenclaw team while at Hogwarts and had never lost his love of flying. "You'll have to see what Andie's got in mind first, but I'll make sure some flying time is factored in every day."

"Thanks, Mr. Tonks," said Harry.

"Harry," said Ted perching on the edge of Harry's bed, "call me Ted. You're family after all. I'm sure you're nervous about living with us and I know we're nervous about having you, but it's not because we don't want you. It's because we need to take time to get to know each other. We're all afraid of doing the wrong thing—and sometimes we will, but if we try, I know we'll make a great family. Give us a chance, and I know we'll be fine."

The thought of someone actually wanting him to be a part of his family was almost overwhelming for Harry. "All right, Ted," he said. He knew that nothing else was going to get through the blockage he felt in his throat.

Ted rose from the bed and headed toward the opened door. "Good night, Harry," he said.

"Good night, sir," replied Harry quietly.

After unpacking and putting away his few possessions and clothes, Harry took a quick shower and got into his pajamas. He pulled some parchment, a quill, and some ink from the desk drawer and penned quick note to Ron notifying him of his new living arrangements and another to Hermione letting her know he had arrived safely. Hedwig, who seemed delighted to deliver the letters, nipped Harry's ear affectionately and took off into the night. Yawning tiredly, Harry climbed into bed. In the distance, a clock struck nine o'clock.

A/N: Next up, the obligatory shopping chapter!


	8. Shop 'til ya Drop

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I'd pay off my mortgage, start college funds for the kids, and stop working for the state!

Here it is—the obligatory shopping expedition! I'm not really happy with this chapter. It just doesn't flow the way it should, but, when I tried to rewrite it, the result was worse and so I went back to the original. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8

Shop 'til ya Drop

After a surprisingly restful night, Harry was awakened by a house elf. "Mistress Andie says you need to come to breakfast, Master Harry," said the elf Harry recalled being called Tangie.

Harry yawned and reached for his glasses. He smiled at the elf and said, "Please tell Mrs. Tonks I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed."

The elf agreed and disappeared with a "plop" as Harry was used to house elves doing. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Harry dressed in his best, least holey, jeans and t-shirt and threw on a pair of socks and his trainers. After combing his hair, which only marginally improved its appearance, Harry hurried down stairs and realized he didn't have a clue of where meals were taken in the Tonks household. Fortunately, a sleepy-eyed Tonks appeared at the top of the stairs and, yawning, led Harry to the breakfast room.

The breakfast, or family dining room, was a bright room with a round table and six chairs in a light pine. French doors led to a patio with white wrought iron furniture where the family oftentimes ate summer lunches and dinners. Sunlight reflected off the surface of the swimming pool visible in the distance.

Andromeda Tonks was sitting at the table buttering a piece of toast. "Good morning, Dora, Harry," she said brightly.

"'Morning, Mum," yawned Tonks reaching for the coffee pot.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tonks," echoed Harry sitting across from Tonks.

"It's Andie," said Mrs. Tonks passing Harry the plate of toast. Harry helped himself to several pieces and then thanked the house elf who appeared at his side with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Where's Dad?" asked Tonks once she'd inhaled her first cup of coffee and awakened enough to miss her father's presence.

"He went in early so that he could have the afternoon off to fly with Harry," responded her mother.

Harry perked up at the mention of flying. He had been ecstatic to find his broom when unpacking the night before. It had been confiscated when his quidditch ban was imposed the previous fall and had apparently been delivered to the Tonks home the previous day.

"He's meeting us for a late lunch in muggle London so that we can do any shopping Harry needs there," continued Andromeda.

"When are you planning on leaving," asked Tonks.

"As soon as we finish eating," replied Andie. "Ninie tells me Harry is in need of a complete new wardrobe. It will probably take all morning to get every thing."

Harry was embarrassed that the house elf had noticed the condition of his clothes, but felt better when Andromeda explained that Ninie served as a kind of valet/lady's maid and her primary duties were to take care of everyone's clothes and the private, family occupied bedrooms and baths. Tangie did the majority of the house work, and Potsie was the gardener/pool elf. The three elves took turns cooking and waiting at table on a rotating basis that suited them.

When breakfast was finished, Andie urged Harry to leave. She barely gave him time to visit the loo and to grab his money bag before ushering him through the sitting room floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Fortunately, the pub was busy and so no one noticed Harry when he made his customary ungraceful landing on the hearth. He had just regained his feet and moved out of the way when Andie came through. She shepherded him quickly out of the back door and into the alley that led to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once there, she directed Harry straight to Madame Malkin's and, as an assistant measured Harry, consulted with the proprietress to choose several robes for Harry to try on. Two hours later, Harry was the possessor of several sets of robes in various colors, styles, and fabrics. He also had two new cloaks one for formal evening wear and the other for everyday. Both had charms to repel rain and keep out wind and cold. If needed, Harry (or an adult until Harry was of age) could cast cooling charms that would not interfere with the other features. Andie summoned Potsie who took the bags containing Harry's new robes back to Casablanca.

After stopping briefly at a café for a fortifying cup of tea and a sandwich, Andie led Harry to a store he had noticed two years earlier but had never entered when he had spent part of his summer staying at the Leaky Cauldron. It was called Ellen's Emporium. Inside, a stout, middle-aged witch dressed in extremely fashionable muggle clothes welcomed them to her store. After greeting Andie effusively, she directed Andie and Harry to the lift and personally led them to the young men's clothing department. Looking around, Harry realized Ellen's Emporium was a _very_ upscale store with appropriately upscale prices. Even though Ellen had greeted Andie like a favored customer, Harry was concerned that Andie was spending too much money on him. He tried to point out that since he was away at school for most of the year, he really did not need much in the way of muggle clothes, but Andie insisted. Before Harry knew it, three hours had passed and he felt as if he had tried on every item in the store. Once more, Andie summoned Potsie who took the purchases, minus one complete outfit Andie had insisted Harry wear, back to the Tonks home.

Grabbing the tired, irritated boy's arm, Andie apparated the two of them to an alley in muggle London and led him to an elegant restaurant near the Ministry for Magic's offices. She gave her name to the maitre d', who ushered them to a table where Tonks, Remus, and Ted were waiting. After greeting and being greeted, Harry, exhausted by the morning's shopping expedition and more than a little hungry, happily sank into a chair.

The delicious meal gave Harry's flagging energies a needed boost and soon he was ready to return, however reluctantly, to shopping. They parted from Remus and Tonks at the door, and Harry hoped with Ted along the trip into muggle London would be quick and painless. Fortunately, Harry's hopes came true. With the exception of an hour spent getting an eye exam and new glasses, Harry, Andie, and Ted popped in and out of an athletic store, where they bought trainers, shorts, and some track suits, a pharmacy, where tooth and shaving accessories were purchased, and a hair stylist, where Harry got the only useful hair styling advice of his life.

After a consultation with two other stylists, Harry was told to grow out his hair so that the weight would counteract his hair's tendency to stand up all the time. He was then advised to use styling products, which Andie purchased without argument, and to keep his hair neatly pulled back in a pony tail. When Harry argued the necessity of keeping his hair short for sports, the stylist offered him a choice: long, sleek, but neat hair every day or short messy hair all the time. Harry decided on the long hair, which the stylist assured him would suit him fine. He also sold Harry two more styling products to keep his hair in place during sports. Harry was worried that they wouldn't work while flying, but the stylist whispered to Harry that several professional quidditch players swore by his hair products. The stylist then winked at Harry's shocked expression before ushering him through the door saying, "Have a nice day, Mr. Potter." When Harry questioned the Tonkses, Ted admitted the man was a wizard who catered to both wizard and muggle customers.

Ted grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated to Casablanca before Andie could think of another store for them to visit. Ted summoned Potsie and requested their brooms. Brooms in hand, the two males hurried out back and took to the air. The two spent a wonderful afternoon and evening racing around the Tonks home. Though he'd never have admitted it, Harry frightened Ted several times with his antics, but the older man soon realized Harry was a born flyer. The boy, Ted believed, could out-fly some professional quidditch players, and, since Ted consulted in the design of racing brooms, he was in a position to judge flying ability. (It was from the patents Ted held on his designs that most of the family's wealth was derived.)

Near sundown, Andie called the two flyers in so that they could shower and change for dinner. As part of Harry's lessons in appropriate wizard attire, Andie and Ted had decided that they would dress for dinner each week night, and so Ninie was dispatched to lay out the appropriate robes on Harry's bed while he showered. Harry smiled when he saw the robes and the shoes and socks placed so carefully on the bed.

The evening ended after a leisurely dinner and a family chess tournament of which Andie was the undisputed champion. Harry, who lost at chess to Ron so frequently that he had no hope of ever winning, was surprised when his opponents took time to explain the reasons behind their moves and strategies. He still lost, but as Ted said, he lost intelligently.

Tuesday set the pattern for the rest of the week minus the shopping expedition, of course. Harry spent his mornings with Andie exploring the house and grounds, and sending and receiving mail from his friends, including extremely long epistles from Hermione that explained her summer classes in such detail that Harry almost felt he was attending them with her. His afternoons were spent flying and swimming. Since the pool was only five feet deep, Harry did not need to worry about his less than stellar swimming ability. Tonks and Remus sometimes joined him in the air or the pool and gave him useful pointers that increased his confidence in the water. Harry was sure that by the end of the summer he would have no trouble if he needed to dive into the black lake at school again.

On Saturday, the Tonkses threw a "patio party" to introduce Harry to their friends and family. This was nothing like the formal dinners the Dursleys had used to entertain his uncle's family and potential clients. This party was fun. The guests were a mixture of Ted's family and his, Andie's, and Tonks's friends and included several teens Harry's age, some he vaguely knew from Hogwarts, and one eleven-year-old girl who had just received her Hogwarts letter and made a bee-line for Harry to ask him dozens of questions before Tonks and Remus rescued him by pushing him into the pool.

The music blared, the food and drink were plentiful, and the company was genial. Everyone took turns playing games in and around the pool and, all in all, except for times spent with the Weasleys, Harry could not remember a more fun evening.

Sundays were lazy days in the Tonks household. Everyone slept as late as they wanted. Breakfast consisted of fruit and cereal and was laid out buffet style on the side board in the family dining room. Lunch, too, was very informal. Cold cuts, bread, and fruit were available for diners to use to "build their own sandwiches." Harry soon learned that the only rule about dining on Sundays was to eat something during the day and to save room for the excellent dinner. Andie firmly believed that after a day of "snack meals," as she called them, they all needed a good dinner and so, on Sunday nights, the house elves vied to out do each other. Each one was in charge of a different aspect of the dinner, and Harry quickly found that each course was a masterpiece in itself, and that he understood why the Tonks family always took a long walk after Sunday night dinners.

Harry thrived in the relaxed environment. Even after only a week, he was looking better. He was acquiring a tan from spending most of his days out of doors and a lack of stress had made him more relaxed and had contributed to a slight weight gain. If Molly Weasley had seen him, she would have had to agree that Sirius had known what he was doing when he gave custody of Harry to his cousin.

A/N: I apologize for the delay. My computer died and, being poor, I had to take it to someone who'd fix it using the barter system. Since I wasn't paying, my computer was on the bottom of the stack. The good news is, he doubled my RAM, installed a dvd writer, and, some how, made the aged girl run like new.


	9. The Best Summer Ever

Disclaimer: I wish, but it's not mine. It's hers.

Chapter 9

The Best Summer Ever

The first week at Casablanca set the pattern for the rest of the summer. Harry rose early and either swam or flew for an hour before breakfast. On Mondays and Wednesdays, Professor Democratus came, and he and Harry spent an enjoyable time discussing the political system and Harry's future role in it. Without realizing it, Harry learned as much from their discussions as most wizards learned growing up in the wizarding world.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Harry spent his morning reading the texts recommended by his professor or studying French grammar as each weekday afternoon, he port-keyed to the Delacour home where he heard nothing but French from the time he arrived at just after two until he left at six. The first week was terrifying, but after that, with a little help from Andromeda, Harry picked up the language, his prior knowledge of Latin proving extremely useful, and, by mid-July, he could speak the language well enough that M. and Mme. Delacour arranged short trips to stores, restaurants, tourist attractions, and even a vineyard to provide him experience in common situations.

Harry spent the long summer evenings flying and swimming. He often got to try out prototypes of brooms Ted or his friends had designed. Officially, Ted was an unspeakable working in the Department of Mysteries. In actuality, he spent his time studying the physics of magic with special emphasis on aerodynamics and brooms.

Fridays were Harry's family days. With the no French lessons scheduled, he spent the entire day alone with one member of his new family. Sometimes they traveled to historic or touristy spots throughout Britain. Other times they went out into the muggle world and took in a movie or a concert. Since Ted held season tickets for Puddlemere United, the two of them took in several professional quidditch games and were able to visit with Harry's former Hogwarts quidditch captain Oliver Wood, the team's reserve keeper. Regardless, it was one day with Harry and either Ted, Andie, Tonks, or Remus. His new family members were easy to talk to and without realizing it, Harry and they were working through their grief over Sirius's death together by just being there for each other. Harry knew that he would miss spending his Fridays this way once he was back at school.

Saturdays were unpredictable in the Tonks household. Some were lazy similar to the Sundays, but most were quite busy. It was on Saturday that the family either attended a party or dinner or gave one at which Harry often saw some of his fellow Hogwarts students. Harry spent many a Saturday afternoon with Andie or Tonks practicing his dance steps or combing through his wardrobe to determine the appropriate robes for that evening's festivities. By the end of the summer, Harry felt confident that he could dance to any type of music and never worry about what to wear. In fact, he was quite looking forward to the ministry's end of summer ball on the last Saturday in August. Harry would not need to sit out any dances due to inability as he proved several times both at the Delacours, where he often served as a partner for Fleur's younger sisters, Gabrielle, Isabella, and Élise, during their own dance lessons, and at several of the dinner/dances to which the Tonkses were invited during the summer.

Since Harry's birthday fell on a Wednesday, Andie and Ted threw him a party on the Saturday before. Unbeknownst to Harry, Remus had contacted Ron for a list of people to invite. Andie had limited the guest list to those under seventeen with the exception of Remus and a friend of Ted's who also designed brooms. When she asked Harry if he wanted to invite anyone special, he asked that several of Ted's nieces and nephews be included along with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood because the two of them had tried to help him to save Sirius. Andie invited the two of them. Since Luna lived near the Weasleys, she traveled by port-key with Ron and Ginny. Remus apparated Neville to the house keeping a tight hold on his former student's arm until they crossed the house's threshold. Once a guest passed through the front door at Casablanca with a family member, he or she could visit other parts of the house without penalty until passing back through the front door. Tonks had planned to do the same for Hermione, but she was unable to attend due to her summer class schedule. Tonks, Andie, and Ted met Ron, Ginny, and Luna at the port-key/apparition point and each took one through the door.

The party, which began at five o'clock, was a rousing success. As was typical of an Andie-given party, the music blared, and the food and drinks were plentiful. The magical teens played quidditch with several of the adults while the non-magicals cheered them on. After Harry's team won, all the teens decided to cool off in the pool.

The female guests, especially Ginny and Luna, could not get over how good Harry looked. He was tanned and had gained some much needed weight. His longer hair greatly improved his appearance. It didn't hurt that Harry's clothes actually fit him. He was also confident and friendly. All those Saturday night social events had made Harry more secure in crowds, and spending time with the Delacour daughters had taught him to relax around attractive girls. Harry was excited that the younger three Delacours had port-keyed over for the party with Fleur and Bill as chaperones.

Harry had requested "no gifts" on the invitations and his guests had obeyed; however, as usual at midnight on the 31st, Hedwig, Ron's owl Pig, and a grey school owl flew through his window with packages attached. The next morning at breakfast, Andie, Ted, Tonks, and Remus also handed him wrapped gifts. Overall, Harry's sixteenth was his best birthday of all, including his eleventh when Hagrid had brought his Hogwarts letter and he had found out about being a wizard.

Harry had just enough time to send his thank you letters before Professor Democratus arrived. The professor surprised Harry by telling him that he had taught him everything Harry needed to know to pass his exams and that he had scheduled Harry's final exams with the ministry. The professor handed Harry a timetable detailing when he was to sit each exam. The elderly wizard smiled at Harry's shock after telling Harry that if he did as well as the professor expected, there would be no need for classes the following summer. He added that Harry had no need to study and should not attempt to do so. The professor then shook Harry's hand and floo'd away after telling Andie the good news. Harry's timetable was quite full with two exams per day every other day.

**Wizarding Culture Exam Schedule for Harry James Potter-Black**

**Friday, August 2**

09:00 am –11:00 am Courtship & Marriage

02:00 pm –04:00 pm Etiquette

**Sunday, August 4**

09:00 am – 11:00 am Head of Family/Hereditary Duties

02:00 pm – 04:00 pm Politics

**Tuesday, August 6**

09:00 am – 11:00 am Business Law

02:00 pm – 04:00 pm French

That afternoon when Harry arrived at the Delacour home, the entire family wished him a happy birthday and insisted on having a small party. Harry quietly approached Madame Delacour and, after thanking her for opening her home to him and for the party, told her about the scheduled exams. She assured him that, although it would certainly not hurt him to study French the following summer, she was sure he would do well on the exam scheduled for the next Tuesday afternoon as long as he did not panic or worry. She then laughingly reminded Harry that his French accent was much better than Bill's even after an entire year of lessons from Fleur. Harry refrained from mentioning that Bill's family believed Bill had been giving Fleur English lessons or that Bill had told him he and his siblings had been taught French before going to Hogwarts.

A/N: Thank you, everyone, who has alerted, favorited, or reviewed this story. Thank you also for sticking with me. It seems circumstances (i.e., real life) conspired to keep me from uploading the rest of this story and its sequel. If anyone is still reading, the remaining chapters have been uploaded. I hope you enjoy them.


	10. Exams

Disclaimer: It's all hers, all hers.

Chapter 10

Exams

Andie apparated Harry to the Ministry for Magic's summer testing center promptly at five minutes before nine on August 2. The testing officer met them at the door of the classroom and, after verifying they were there for Harry to take the courtship and marriage exam, showed Andie to the lounge area Harry had visited the day of Sirius's will reading and left Harry to nervously choose a seat in the classroom. When the severe-looking, middle-aged woman returned, she handed Harry a self-inking quill, spelled with anti-cheating charms, and an exam paper. At precisely nine o'clock she shouted, "Begin." Harry turned over the exam and began writing.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry stood, gathered the examination papers and quill, and walked up to the desk where the test officer was sitting and reading the _Daily Prophet_. The witch looked up at Harry in surprise but took his examination and quill. She told him that the results should be owled to him within a week. Harry requested that she wait until after all his results were in so that he could get them all at once. The witch then asked for his timetable and, when she saw it, agreed that she would wait until all the results were in. She then smiled, which transformed her rather severe face until it was almost grandmotherly, and told him she would see him in the same place promptly at two. Harry thanked her and went to find Andie.

After a leisurely lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Andie floo'd back to the ministry and went their separate ways—Andie to the lounge to read the book she'd brought with her and Harry to take his etiquette exam. Once again, Harry finished before the end of the first hour. This time, he and Andie apparated to Casablanca and spent a lazy afternoon by the pool until Ted came home and they had dinner.

In deference to Harry's exams on Sunday, the Tonkses spent Saturday quietly, having refused all social engagements. Harry had written Hermione and Ron to tell them about his upcoming exams and received a desperate note from Hermione in reply. She had included copies of all her notes for all of her classes since she was sure he would need them to revise before each exam. Harry sent a polite thank you in return and then tossed her notes into the bottom of his empty school trunk. Since Professor Democratus's advice not to study had been spot on for the first two exams, Harry planned to follow it for the rest of the exams as well. Ron, on the other hand, wished him luck and renewed his invitation to spend the last week of August at the Burrow.

On Sunday, it was Ted who took Harry to the ministry for his two exams. They went much the same as Friday's exams had with the exception that, since the duties of the head of a family and those of a hereditary lord were combined, it took Harry almost the full two hours to sit that one; however, after a quick bite in the ministry cafeteria, Harry found the politics exam to be quite easy and finished it twenty minutes after beginning. He and Ted then returned home and the family spent the rest of Sunday flying and swimming before eating the customary Sunday dinner and taking the necessary after dinner walk before bedtime.

Harry felt rather odd on Monday since he had no classes or exams. He prevailed upon Andie to take him to Diagon Alley so that he could shop for a gift for Ginny Weasley, whose birthday was the next Sunday. The Weasleys had decided to delay Ginny's party until the last week in August so that both Harry and Hermione could attend, but Harry wanted Ginny to receive her gift on her actual birthday. Andie agreed to the trip and the two had a fun morning searching for the "perfect" gift for a friend who was also a best friend's "little" sister and another friend's girlfriend. Harry finally settled on a set of chaser's gloves in hopes that Ginny would be assuming that position on the Gryffindor quidditch team once school began. Ginny had taken over Harry's position as seeker after his ban the previous year but had told him repeatedly that she really preferred playing chaser.

Once they had purchased the gloves and had a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, Andie suggested they take in a film in muggle London. Harry happily agreed and the two spent the remainder of the afternoon watching the an old James Bond flick that was part of the theatre's summer line-up. When they returned to Casablanca, Ted and Remus were waiting for them and, after a delicious dinner, they spent an enjoyable evening playing chess. The pointers his new family had been giving him had affected an improvement on Harry's chess playing abilities and, for once, he actually played quite well losing only to Andie, who remained the family chess champion.

Tuesday was a repeat of Friday and Sunday only the subjects were different. Harry had no difficulty with the business law exam thanks not only to Professor Democratus's tutoring but also to Remus's lessons on dealing with Harry's inheritance. The written part of the French exam in the afternoon was very difficult for Harry since he could never remember which way the accent marks were supposed to go and was sure he had flubbed the spellings of the verbs, but the oral part was a breeze. He and the examiner, a Frenchman from Calais, spent the entire hour discussing various restaurants and shops the two had each visited throughout France. When the chime sounded the end of the oral portion of the exam, both Harry and his examiner were surprised to discover they had been talking for an hour. The Frenchman shook Harry's hand and stated (in French) that it had been a delight conversing with him. Harry replied that it had been enjoyable to him as well and the two exited the room smiling.

Harry spent the rest of his afternoon flying around the rear garden of Casablanca. When Andie called him to dinner, he quickly showered and changed into the appropriate robes and shoes (Ninie no longer laid out what he was expected to wear) and went down to join his family for dinner. After a quiet evening, the family retired for the night.

As had become his custom, Harry woke early on Wednesday morning. He quickly donned a swimsuit, grabbed a towel, and went for a long swim before breakfast. Tangie came for him after an hour and, after changing, he joined Andie and Ted in the family dining room for breakfast. They discussed plans for the day—Ted was going into the office; Andie, who was an editor for _Witch Weekly_, was meeting with her publisher that morning; and Harry planned to explore the forest and play with Hedwig—while waiting for Tonks to join them. Once she had walked into the room yawning widely, Tangie served the food, which was enjoyed by all.

With nearly an entire month before school started—actually twenty-five days, but who was counting—Harry debated whether he should do something productive, such as study defensive spells or laze around the house. His decision was made for him when Tonks offered to teach him to duel. Harry was not one to refuse a chance to improve his spell work and took her up on her offer and so, for the next few days, he and Tonks dueled in the back garden each morning after breakfast. That Tonks was clumsy was unarguable, but, other than the death eaters Harry and his friends had faced in the Department of Mysteries in June, she was the toughest opponent Harry had ever had. After their duels, Tonks made a point of explaining new spells and going over which tactics worked best and why. Harry felt he learned more in the three weeks he sparred with Tonks than in the previous five years of defense against the dark arts class combined. He felt slightly disloyal to Remus, who'd taught the class in Harry's third year, but Remus had concentrated on defending themselves from dark creatures rather than dueling.

The Monday after Ginny's birthday two grey owls flew into family dining room and landed next to Harry. He quickly fed them bacon rinds from his plate and untied their letters. The first had the Ministry for Magic seal on it. Harry was sure it contained his scores for his summer classes. The other had two seals, one from the ministry and another from the Department of Magical Education—Harry's OWL results had arrived.

Watched carefully by the rest of his family, Harry carefully opened the first envelope. It did indeed contain the results from the summer classes' final exams. Harry had scored "Outstanding" on every one. The accompanying note also stated that, since he had done so well, he had no need to take summer classes the next year. According to the accompanying note, Harry's conversational French was quite good and, by itself, excused him from further lessons; however, it was obvious that he was less proficient in writing and reading the language. Should he wish to improve in those areas, it was recommended, though by no means required, that he either find a good French reading and writing tutor or enroll in next summer's class. At first, Harry decided that taking a single summer class could help him, but Andie had a better idea. She suggested that he correspond with Madame Delacour at least once each week as Andie believed that practical application would teach Harry more than any language class ever could. She also suggested that Harry write to either her or Tonks in French as well for additional practice. Harry agreed to try their suggestion.

Harry then had no choice but to open the other envelope. Nervously, he broke the seal and removed the letter. Enclosed were his OWL results. Harry took a deep breath and began to read.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination Scores for Harry James Potter**

**Passing Scores** (each counts as one (1) OWL)

O = Outstanding (awarded to top scorer in subject)

E = Exceeds Expectations (awarded to ten highest scorers in subject, not counting the O scorer)

A = Acceptable (awarded to those not in the top ten but who still passed the exam)

**Failing Scores** (No OWL awarded)

P = Poor (awarded to those not in the lowest ten but who still failed the exam)

D = Dreadful (awarded to lowest ten scorers in subject, not counting the T scorer)

T = Troll (awarded to lowest scorer in subject)

Astronomy

A

Care of Magical Creatures

E

Charms

E

Defense Against the Dark Arts

O

Divination

P

Herbology

E

History of Magic

D

Potions

E

Transfiguration

E

You are qualified to continue to study any subject in which you have obtained an E or higher. Some subjects may be continued with scores of A at the discretion of the instructor.

"Well, Harry," said Tonks excitedly. "How did you do?"

"Seven OWLs," said Harry quietly.

"Seven," exclaimed Andie. "That's great! May I see?"

Harry passed her the parchment. He could hardly believe he had passed everything except divination and history, but the exceeds expectations in potions put an end to Harry's dreams of becoming an auror since Professor Snape required an outstanding OWL to enter his NEWT-level class. When Ted quietly asked Harry what was wrong, he told them about the potions requirement.

Tonks laughed. "Harry," she said, "Snape just tells everyone they need an 'O' to get into NEWT-level. Dumbledore actually makes him accept everyone with an 'E' as well or there would only one student in the class!"

Harry felt sure that Snape would never let him into the class, but Tonks's comment made him feel a little better. Andie suggested they go into Diagon Alley to get Harry's school supplies and Harry happily agreed. He then floo-called the Burrow to ask Ron and Ginny if they wanted to meet and shop together. After obtaining their mother's consent, Ron and Ginny agreed. Andie apparated Harry to Diagon Alley and they hurried to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to meet Ron and Ginny.

The twins' store fascinated Harry. He quickly loaded up on prank items while Andie was distracted by Tonks. When he tried to pay, Fred refused his money reminding him that without his financial backing the joke shop would never have become a reality. Harry thanked Fred and, while Andie was still distracted, summoned Potsie to take his prank items to his room at Casablanca. Harry instructed Potsie to carefully put the items directly into his school trunk and asked that Andie and Ted not be told about the items. Potsie agreed and hurried away before his mistress could catch sight of him.

Harry spent the rest of the morning shopping for school supplies with Ginny and Ron. Andie and Tonks kept a close, but non-invasive, watch on the three teens. Ron seemed surprised that Professor Dumbledore would make Snape let them into the NEWT-level potions class, but like Harry purchased the potions text and supplies—just in case they did get in. After all, even if they did not make it into the class, Hermione would probably be willing to teach them what she learned and they would still be able to take the NEWT exam at the end of seventh year.

After all the school books and supplies had been purchased, Andie invited the Weasleys over for lunch and to spend some time either in the pool or playing quidditch. After a quick floo call from the twins' shop, Mrs. Weasley agreed to allow the children to spend the afternoon. Ron and Ginny floo'd home with Tonks to get their swimsuits, brooms, and quidditch gear and then floo'd to Casablanca. They enjoyed a simple lunch out on the patio and then took to the air where they practiced quidditch moves and raced each other joyfully.

Once they'd tired of flying, the threesome spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool. The sight of Ginny in what was obviously a new bikini unexpectedly affected Harry. Until that moment, he had really never thought of Ginny Weasley as more than a good friend. Harry reminded himself that Ginny was Ron's little sister and Dean's girlfriend and, therefore, off limits to him, but the attraction did not fade. Harry was strangely relieved when five o'clock came and Ron and Ginny reluctantly floo'd home to the Burrow.

That night, Harry sent Hedwig to Hermione with a letter detailing his summer final exam and OWL results. He knew Hermione would be anxiously awaiting his scores. The next morning at breakfast, Hedwig returned with a letter from Hermione. She was pleased about his OWL results, but he could tell she was a little put out that he would not be taking any summer classes the next year. She offered to tutor him in French grammar, but Harry decided Andie's suggestion would probably be more beneficial; however, he did not wish to hurt Hermione's feelings and so expressed his appreciation for her offer of help without actually accepting it.

The next afternoon as Harry and Andie were eating lunch on the patio, a grey barn owl swooped down and landed on the table next to Harry's pumpkin juice. After feeding her a slice of his orange, Harry untied a letter from around the owl's leg. It was his Hogwarts letter. It contained the usual information about catching the train on September 1 at eleven o'clock from Platform 9 and ¾ plus two surprises: Harry had been named Gryffindor House quidditch captain and sixth-year prefect. The letter went on to explain that in fifth year, each house had two students named as prefects. Unless those students abused their privileges or earned fewer than four OWLs, they remained prefects for sixth year when additional students were also made prefects. Under the same conditions (minus the OWL requirement but with a requirement that all classes be passed), those students remained prefects for seventh year when, unless one of them became head boy or girl, additional students were named prefects. In the case of a prefect being named head boy or girl, another seventh year student would take his or her place as prefect. The result was that almost every seventh year student was also a prefect while fifth and sixth year students _could_ be named prefect.

Andie congratulated him and asked what he wanted to do to celebrate. Harry could not think of anything special and so Andie decided the family would have dinner out that night. She summoned some parchment, ink, and a quill and quickly wrote notes to Ted, Tonks, and Remus telling them of the dinner plans.

When he retired that night, Harry reflected that, although the dinner had been delicious and the company genial, he really preferred dinners at home. It was then he realized for the first time that he considered Casablanca to be home.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine.

Chapter 11

Summer Ends

Before Harry knew it, the last week in August had arrived. He had originally intended to arrive at the Burrow on Tuesday and travel to the school train with the Weasleys, but since he had finished summer classes long before he had originally expected, he arrived on Sunday instead. Mrs. Weasley, who had not seen Harry since meeting the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross in June, was amazed at how happy and healthy Harry looked. A summer of good food, fresh air and exercise, and caring guardians had made a world of difference in Harry's appearance and demeanor.

Ginny kept teasing him about his tan and longer, more in-control hair. Whenever she could, Ginny would intentionally muss Harry's hair commenting that she missed the previous messiness. Harry took her teasing with good grace, but felt a tingle down his spine each time Ginny touched him.

When Hermione arrived, she, too, was surprised at his appearance. The studious girl was more interested in his summer studies, though. She badgered him mercilessly about his summer exams, disbelieving that he could have learned two summer's worth of information in only six weeks. In desperation, Harry resorted to owling Andie to beg for copies of his summer exam and OWL results to end the torture.

Even after seeing the scores for herself, Hermione insisted on questioning Harry thoroughly about his summer activities. Hermione seemed to take it as a personal affront that, in spite of the fact that Harry's tutors had assigned no homework other than optional background reading and had given no tests, he had more than out-scored her in every summer subject they had in common. She was also disappointed that her only non-outstanding OWL was in defense against the dark arts, in which she had scored an exceeds expectations. Ginny, Harry, and Ron wanted to scream at her complaints, after all, the girl had scored ten outstandings, including one in a subject she had not even taken (muggle studies), surely she could live with one exceeds expectations.

Ron and Harry had quietly compared their OWL scores before Hermione arrived. With the exception of defense against the dark arts, in which Ron had scored an exceeds expectations, and history, in which Ron had scored a poor, they had the exact same grades. They secretly agreed that Hermione needed at least one non-outstanding grade to keep her humble, and Ron was thrilled Harry had been the top student in defense.

At Ginny's belated birthday dinner on Friday night, after a relaxing week spent playing quidditch and chess, Hermione made a comment about being surprised they had not waited until the weekend to celebrate. Mrs. Weasley explained that she and Mr. Weasley were attending the ministry's end of summer ball the next night. Harry added that he and the Tonkses were attending as well. When Ginny teasingly asked why couldn't she go if Harry was, Mr. Weasley went into a long explanation of how each ministry employee was allotted two tickets with the option to purchase two more for ten galleons each. Then Harry explained that, because of the full moon making it impossible for Remus to attend, Harry was using Tonks's second ticket.

Hermione began teasing Harry about not being able to sit through the entire evening the way he had at the Hogwarts Yule Ball in their fourth year. After sitting through multiple comments about his shortcomings as an escort, Harry informed Hermione that he had already attended several dinner/dances that summer and had had no complaints from the young ladies with whom he had spent his evenings. Ginny mentioned that Harry had been an excellent dance partner at his birthday party, and Ron added that he had seen Harry dancing with several different girls who all appeared to be enjoying themselves.

Hermione was flabbergasted. When had her awkward with girls, lazy about schoolwork, messy-haired best friend turned into an attractive, confident, studious stranger? When she half-teasingly, half-seriously asked, Bill, who had been quietly listening to his younger siblings and their friends, interjected, "It was spending all that time with the Delacours. If they couldn't teach him grace and poise, no one could."

Then he winked at Harry, who realizing Bill was trying to wind up Hermione, added "Yeah and six weeks spent serving as Gabrielle's, Isabella's, and Élise's dance partner during their lessons didn't hurt either."

Hermione, who considered the Delacours to be less than intelligent because of their veela heritage, commented, "Well, I'm you learned something while you were in France."

To continue teasing her, Bill and Harry began a long conversation in rapid French, which rather left Hermione out since, although she spoke the language well enough to avoid needing to take the beginning class, she would be taking the advanced course the next summer. She was taken aback when the rest of the Weasleys joined in the conversation. Even though intellectually she knew that all pure-blood wizards studied French as children, she had never actually heard anyone magical other than the students from Beauxbatons speak the language. Hermione realized she would have to revise her beliefs about the way wizards raised their children as she had honestly discounted Harry's assertion that _all_ pure-blood wizards were tutored in French and Latin as children earlier that summer since she had subconsciously equated "pure-blood" with "snobbish" and the Malfoy family.

The ministry end of summer ball was a perfect end to Harry's summer. After obligatory dances with Tonks and Andie, Harry joined a table filled with teenagers that included Neville Longbottom (as a Wizagamot member, his grandmother received two tickets), Luna Lovegood (her father attended as part of the press corps), and fellow Hogwarts students Susan Bones (whose Aunt Amelia was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Tonks's ultimate boss), Marietta Edgecomb (her mother worked in the floo regulatory department), and Zacharias Smith (his father was a member of the Wizagamot). Harry, Neville, and Zacharias took turns dancing with and procuring refreshments for the young ladies at their table. While Harry was dancing with Susan, he saw Draco Malfoy on the far side of the room dancing with Pansy Parkinson, but that was as close as he came to his least favorite school mates.

About mid-way through the evening, Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley talking to a severe-looking elderly woman. Deciding to see if his friend's mother needed rescuing, Harry made his way over to Mrs. Weasley and asked her to dance. The relieved expression on Mrs. Weasley's face made Harry's impulsive decision worthwhile. At King's Cross on Monday, to the astonishment of one Hermione Granger, Mrs. Weasley effusively praised Harry's dancing and conversational skills. Ron and Ginny were completely unsurprised.

Rather than spend his last Sunday at Casablanca lazing around, Harry spent the morning carefully packing his school trunk. For the first time, Harry actually owned more clothes and books than would comfortably fit in his trunk. When Andie suggested leaving most of his summer clothes behind, Harry was honestly surprised. Had he left anything at the Dursleys', his relatives would have burned it. In the end, Harry compromised and left most of his summer clothes and about half of his winter ones. Andie promised to owl him anything he needed and reminded him that he would be able to take the rest of his winter clothes with him after Christmas. Harry had not even thought about spending Christmas with the Tonkses since he had always spent the winter holidays at Hogwarts.

Once his trunk was packed with everything but last minute items (tooth and shaving stuff, anti-perspirant, hair styling products, etc.), Harry spent the rest of the day enjoying the pool and the company of his family.

The next morning, the three house elves each made a point of saying good-bye to Harry. Throughout the summer, they had come to love the polite young man who always remembered to thank and compliment them on their work. Tangie packed Harry a small hamper containing sandwiches, a thermos of pumpkin juice, crisps, owl treats, and a spill-proof container of water for Harry and Hedwig to enjoy on the train. Ninie had gone behind him and repacked his trunk so that his clothes would not wrinkle, and Potsie had surreptitiously cast featherlight charms on Harry's trunk to make it easier to carry.

What Harry had expected to be the worst summer of his life had turned out to be the best one ever. Sirius had definitely known what he was doing when he put Harry in his cousin's custody.

The End


End file.
